Asuka y el escuadrón 0
by Cruel Joker
Summary: 5 años a pasado desde la desaparición de issei después de enterarse de que eran inocente por un crimen que no cometió, el mundo está en Caos por la existencia de los sobrenaturales. El gobierno al ver la amenaza que representa las facciones y los demás, deciden crear un grupo de individuo para luchar contra ellos en caso de que ellos se ponga en contra de los humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cruel reaper y el escuadrón 0**

 **Kuoh**

En la aula, todo estaban en clase, aunque el profesor se encontraba leyendo su libro, había una chica que se destacaba más por su figura muy dotada.

Una chica joven de 16 cabello castaño y ojos color café y con cabello atado en una cola de caballo y con una pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, ella estaba escribiendo en su carpeta.

-...Asuka-chan...que haces...-decía una chica de cabello azul y con gafas, ella estaba detrás de Asuka.

-...oh miya-chan, estaba ocupada escribiendo una carta a mi abuelo...se suponía que debía enviarla junto a mis padres que esta en el viaje...-decía Asuka.

-...tus padre que están en el extranjero...-decía miya.

-...si, se supone que cada semana debo enviarla...para hacerlo saber como voy...jejeje...-se reía Asuka.

-...no te siente sola aveces, es peligrosa vivir sola por ahí ya que se dice que hay gentes muy aterradora...-decía Miya.

-...que cosa dices, no le temo a nadie, soy una heroínas que lucha por la justicia, nunca tendré miedo de nadie...-decía Asuka con determinación.

-...si que ves mucho kamen rider...-decía Miya con un tono inexpresiva.

-...je je je...me deje llevar...-decía Asuka.

Pronto se escucharon el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron para ir directo a sus hogares.

En este momento, ella se topo con una chica de las coletas...

-...lo siento...no veía...irina-sempai...-decía Asuka al ver a su superior en la clase.

-...no hay problema, es mi culpa ya que estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos...lo siento...-decía Irina con una expresión triste mientras se iba.

Asuka estába confundida por el comportamiento que tenia Irina...

-...vamos Asuka, o si no anochecera...-murmura Miya atrayendo la atención de Asuka.

-...oh lo siento..,,-decía Asuka mientras sale a la salida junto a su amiga.

Durante el camino, Asuka estaba muy pensativa...eso hizo preocupar a su amiga.

-...Sucede algo Asuka-chan...-preguntaba Miya.

-...oh, es que Irina-sempai siempre esta triste, ya que ella es feliz la mayor parte cuando está rodeados de los de su clase pero cuando está sola, se siente triste y sola...-decía Asuka.

-...si, pero no sólo Irina-sempai, la otras chicas que van al club del ocultismo también están así...creo que es porque perdieron a un miembro de su club, no se ya que no estoy al tanto de lo que pasa por kuoh...-decía Miya.

-...ya veo...bueno, tengo que ir, tengo que preparar la cena y no perderme el maratón de Kame rider...-decía alegre Asuka.

-...no te olvide de estudiar para el examen de mañana...-decía Miya haciendo congelar a Asuka.

-...que examen?..-murmura Asuka con sudores cayendo como balas.

-...el sensei nos anuncio el examen cuando estaba ocupada escribiendo la carta...-decía Miya.

-...maldición!...sensei hijo de...-estaba a punto de gritar Asuka sólo para que Miya le tapará la boca..

-...no diga esa palabra o te llevará al infierno...y no quiero que te lleve...-decía Miya haciendo que ella asienta en silencio.

-...bueno me voy, cuídate...-decía Asuka mientra se iba dejando sola a su amiga que iba a otro lado.

 ** **Con Asuka.****

Asuka caminaba tranquilamente para poder pensar en que hacer con su vida después que se gradué, ya que ella no había pensando en un futuro, pero ella no podía evitar recordar su sueño cuando era niña.

-...cuando sea grande, voy a hacer una heroina que luche por la justicia, yo Asuka, peleare por la paz...-decía una chibi Asuka con cosplay de kamen rider sin su casco.

-...tan linda...,-era los pensamientos de sus padres al ver a su hija tan hiperactiva.

Asuka pronto sintió que algo iba mal hasta que topo con algo...un tipo raro con un traje y una máscara.

-...hola señorita...-decía el tipo haciendo que Asuka se prepare en guardia.

-...no se quien eres, pero siento que tiene malas intenciones conmigo,...-murmura Asuka sólo para que el tipo de la máscara sacará su pistola y le dispare un dardo en su cuello.

-...auch, eso dolió...te voy a...-Asuka pronto cae dormida al suelo mientra el tipo se acerca para hablar.

-...dulce sueño princesa, pronto será un excelente sujeto de prueba...-decía el sujeto haciendo que Asuka cierre los ojos haciendo que la oscuridad lo reclame.

 ** **Tiempo después****

-...que me paso...-murmura Asuka abriendo los ojos sólo para ver que estaba en una cápsula con líquido y unos tubos transparente conectados a sus brazos y espalda, ella vio algunos tipos con batas de laboratorio.

-...que es ese lugar?, donde estoy...-pensó Asuka hasta que ella vio al sujeto de la máscara acercándose.

-...al fin despierta, ya me preocupaba de que no iba a despertar...-decía el sujeto de la máscara.

Ella intento hablar pero no podía, algo le impedía.

-...que está pasando, porque no puedo hablar...-pensaba Asuka.

-...señor, Rizevim-sama esta esperando los resultados del proyecto...no le debemos hacer esperar...-decía uno de los sujetos de laboratorio.

-..,..Rizevim-sama?...Proyecto?..., que son esta personas?...-pensó Asuka.

-...bueno, ya que...que comience ahora..,-decía el de la máscara haciendo que Asuka sintió que los tubos le llenaban con un líquido negro haciendo que ella comenzará a gruñir de dolor.

-...que es eso...me duele...siento que mis huesos explota...ahhhhhh...-pensaba Asuka.

mientra eso pasaba, el de la máscara se quieto su máscara para revelar su rostro siendo nada mas y nada menos que Euclid lucifudge, aunque tenía una gran cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo derecho.

-...pronto Rizevim-sama estará satisfecho con la nueva droga para aumentar los poderes de nuestros aliados, con el sekiryuutei desaparecido, las facciones ya son débiles...-murmura Euclid.

Pronto comenzaron a temblar por las explosiones haciendo que el lugar temblará.

-...pero que rayos...estamos bajo ataque...-exclamó Euclid hasta que un sello mágico de comunicación apareció.

-...Euclid-sama, estamos bajos ataque...necesitamos apoyo...-exclama una voz en pánico.

-...acaso son las facciones!...-exclama Euclid

-...no señor, son 2 humanos y no está masacrando a todos, no espera, no no ahhhhhhhhhhh...-grito el ultimo, pronto se escuchó algo que hizo estremecer de miedo a Euclid.

-...vendré por ti...demonio...,-decía una voz familiar para Euclid pero podía sentir la maldad en ella.

-...señor, debemos abandonar las instalaciones ahora...-exclamó el científico.

-...no, debemos completar el proyecto, no iré con las manos vacías...debemos asegurar que la droga este completa...-exclama Euclid.

Ante de que los científicos pudiera protestar, la cápsula donde estaba Asuka, explotó en una explosión de picos de huesos haciendo que Euclid diera un paso atrás.

Euclid sonrió al ver que finalmente había logrado.

-...si, si, siiiii, finalmente el proyecto fue un éxito...-exclama de felicidad al ver a un monstruo hecho de huesos realmente pilosos, esos huesos negros con grietas que brotaba una niebla negra.

-...rarghhhhhhhhh...-rugía la criatura.

-...si, con eso, las facciones caerá!...-exclama Euclid sólo para que el monstruo rugiera mientra levantaba el puño con la intención de aplastar a Euclid.

Al ver eso, Euclid escapa a tiempo el ataque.

-...jejejeje, al parecer funcionó, Rizevim-sama estará complacido con el experimentos...-decía Euclid.

Pero se escuchó el sonido de electricidad y los gritos los científicos, Euclid se dio la vuelta para mirar a una persona que caminaba entre los cadáveres de los científicos con su Katana negra.

Tenía 20, cabello negro corto y sus ojos era diferente ya que la derecha era ámbar y la izquierda era negro con iris rojo, usaba una camisa negra y pantalón negro con tirante y unos guantes rojos, usaba una gabardina negra y también una a gafas.

-...con que aquí hace esos experimentos...demonio...-murmura el chico con calma.

-...un sucio humano viene a interferir con mis planes, ya es demasiado tarde, mi proyecto esta completo...-decía Euclid.

-...ya veo...en ese caso, solo debo eliminar a ustedes y a esa abominación...despierta, ****Raimeiki****...-decía El sujeto levantando su Katana haciendo explotar en un destello de rayo.

-...esa espada, esta hecho de un demonio...maldición, no dejaré que me atrape vivo...-decía Euclid sólo para escuchar como el monstruo lanzó un golpe pero el sujeto de negro esquiva y salta hacia el brazo del monstruo para cortarle el brazo..

El brazo cae al suelo mientra el sujeto aterriza a lado para mirar al monstruo rugía.

-...Los monstruos como ustedes...no merecen existir...-murmura con frialdad el sujeto lanzándose hacia el monstruo pero un golpe de cola envío a al espadachín a aterrizar al otro lado y tomar distancia.

-...es inútil ja ja ja ja, eres un simple humano, no puede vencer a mi creación...-se reía Euclid sólo para escuchar como el monstruo comenzó a agrietarse.

-...no...no seré...un monstruo...para ti...-se escuchaba una voz femenina en el monstruo haciendo que las partes se cayeran en pedazos.

-...puede hablar...-murmura el sujeto .

-...no puede ser, es imposible que ahora puedas cuando se suponía que su cordura quedará destruido!...-exclama Euclid.

En lo más profundo del monstruo, estaba Asuka conectada a múltiples huesos como raíces, ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a recordar a su familia, a su amiga y su sueño cuando era niña.

-...crees que algo como esto me hará retroceder...no juegues conmigo...soy la...heroína...-decía Asuka con determinación.

Pronto el monstruo explota en pedazos haciendo surgir una chica envuelta con una armadura de hueso negro.

-...Yo soy la heroina de la justicia, no caeré tan fácilmente!...-exclama Asuka con sus brazos que surgía huesos como garras mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con una armadura y una cola blanca reptiliana.

-...imposible, no hay forma...acaso una humana sobrevivió a ese experimento para convertirse en medio demonio sin las Evil piece...je je je, no había esperado esto, si es así, podemos convertir a los humana en demonio ja ja ja...-se reía Euclid al enterarse de algo tan importante sólo para ser apuñalado por la espalda por el sujeto de negro.

-...habla demasiado basura...nunca debería darle la espalda a su enemigo...-decía el sujeto de negro sólo para fruncir el ceño al ver la sonrisa de confianza de Euclid.

-...siempre tan frío con los demonios...no podía esperar menos de ti...Cruel reaper, el segador negro de los humanos...por desgracia para ti, yo gané jajaja...-decía Euclid para alejarse de Cruel reaper y escapar a través de un círculo mágico, eso hizo que Cruel reaper frunciera el ceño.

-...tch, cobarde...-murmura Cruel Reaper para luego mirar a Asuka.

-...H-Hola...-decía Asuka tímida por la mirada de frialdad de Cruel Reaper.

-...eres un medio demonio...Los demonios deben morir...sin importar las razones o las circunstancias...nada personal...-murmura Cruel Reaper lanzándose contra Asuka.

-...espera espera, no soy una villana!...-exclama Asuka de forma cómica.

Cruel Reaper ignoró eso y lanzó una huelga descendente pero Asuka con miedo esquiva el corte.

-...Tch...-frunciendo el ceño, Cruel Reaper comenzó a lanzar múltiples huelgas sólo para que Asuka esquive todo con reflejos por el miedo.

-...como es posible que ella tenga buenos reflejo, hace poco que despertó esos poderes...-pensó frustrado Cruel Reaper.

-...dios, gracia al abuelo y su loco entrenamiento espartano...-pensaba Asuka esquivando todos los ataques de Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper se acercó a Asuka para patearle la pierna haciendo caer a ella, Cruel Reaper patea el pecho haciendo pedazo la armadura de hueso, eso envío a Asuka a golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Asuka sólo podía escupir sangre mientra la armadura de hueso se regenera, ella vio a Cruel Reaper caminar hacia su dirección con su espada envuelto en rayo.

-...nada personal, pero eres un demonio y debes morir...-murmura con calma Cruel Reaper lanzando una huelga .

-...no quiero morir...-pensó Asuka mientra se cierra los ojos.

-...Asuka-san...-murmura una voz femenina haciendo detener la espada, Asuka abrió los ojos y miró a una chica de la edad de ella con el informe de Kuoh academy sólo manchados de sangre.

-...Sumire-sempai...-murmura Asuka al reconocer a su compañera de clase.

-...ese inútil no se hizo cargo de esto...-murmurar Cruel reaper al ver a Sumire.

-...oh Asuka-chan, al fin te encontré...-murmura Sumire.

-...tu también fuiste capturada...-exclama Asuka.

-...si, estaba en camino a casa y después no recuerdo nada...pero tengo hambre, mucha hambre..-decía Sumire mientra se transforma lentamente haciendo que su cuello se alarga mientras su cuerpo tenía espinas negras y sus ojos eran oscuros y vacíos.

-...Sumire-sempai...-murmura Asuka con miedo y incredulidad al ver a su compañera convertida en esto.

-...un demonio...al parecer, no sobrevivió a este experimento...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que ella mirara a Cruel reaper caminando hacia Sumire.

-...espera, no le haga nada...-exclama Asuka tratando de levantarse sólo para que cayera al suelo.

-...oye chico guapo, luce apetitoso, quiero comerte...itadakimasu...-exclama Sumire lanzándose hacia Cruel Reaper.

Pero en un parpadeo, Cruel reaper aparece detrás de ella haciendo que ella caiga al suelo con sus piernas cortadas.

-..,.uh, mis piernas...que les paso a mi piernas...,,-murmura confundida Sumire mirando sus piernas cortadas.

-...a diferencia de ella, tu no está tan desarrollada en habilidades...sera mas fácil eliminarte...-decía Cruel Reaper a punto de cortar sólo para escucharla reírse.

-...JA JA JA JA JA mucha gracia sempai, me gusto tu regalo...-se reía Sumire pérdida en su mente.

-...al parecer, tu mente ya no soporto más...es triste...-murmura con calma Cruel Reaper.

-...no, alto, ella puede salvarse, verdad!...-exclama Asuka.

-...porque debería molestarme en salvar a un demonio completo...-murmura Cruel reaper.

-...porque tu...-murmura Asuka.

-...mírala, ella no se puede salvarse...ella es como tu, pero la diferencia es que ella no pudo sobrevivir, ella es un fracaso...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...pero ella puede hablar...-exclama Asuka.

-...solo mediante trazados de recuerdos que ella ven en esto momentos, ella ahora tiene muerte cerebral, lo que tu ves, es el resultado de un proyecto en la cual al inyectar las células de trihexa en un cuerpo humano, las células altera el adn del cuerpo dando al huésped habilidades inhumanas y que se convierten en máquinas de matar...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...no puede ser...-muestra Asuka mirando su brazo envuelto en armadura de hueso negro cubierto de niebla negra.

-...pero hay un riesgo en que el huésped muera...al parecer, es demasiado para que el cuerpo humano pueda soportar demasiado, algunas veces se convierten en monstruos sin mente propia que solo buscar el placer en devorar a cualquiera que sean humanos...aquellos que son compatible puede sobrevivir al proyecto pero solo los pocos están esparcido por ahí..., eso es lo que tu te sucederá pronto...te volverá un monstruo como ella...-murmura con frialdad Cruel Reaper.

-...mami, mami, adivina, tengo una cita con takahito sempai...estoy feliz mami, estoy feliz...-decía Sumire con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-...Sumire sempai...-murmura triste Asuka.

-...siente pena por ella?, no te preocupe, la sacaré de su miseria...-decía Cruel Reaper cubriendo su cuerpo con relámpago para luego lanzarse hacia Sumire.

Pero en un parpadeo, Asuka se mete en el medio deteniendo el ataque con su escudo hecho de huesos, aunque la espada goteaba sangre ya que casi corto todo el brazo dejando sólo una herida superficial.

-...no te dejare...-murmura enojada Asuka ya que ella salvo a Sumire de Cruel Reaper.

-...como es que se movió tan rápida...esta tonta...-pensó Cruel Reaper.

-...tonta, sabes que es imposible salvarla...-murmura con frialdad Cruel Reaper.

-...En serio tiene que matarla!, no hay otra manera de salvarla, solo mírala, tiene recuerdos...aun se puede salvarla!...-exclama Asuka.

-...salvarla, porque crees que lo estoy haciendo, la estoy sacando de su miseria...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...cállate, quien eres para decidir quién viven y quien no!...-grita Asuka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cruel Reaper no se inmutó por eso.

-...rarghhhhhhhhh...-rugía Sumire dispuesto a comer a Asuka, pero su espalda surgir un pico de hueso para atravesar por la boca a Sumire haciendo detener.

Asuka estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Sumire que estaba llorando de felicidad mientra los brillos en su ojo regresaba.

-...Gr...Gracia...Asuka-chan...-decía Sumire mientra cierra los ojos mientra muere.

Asuka sólo podía llorar mientra el pico de su hueso desaparecía haciendo que el cuerpo cayera inerte en el suelo.

Asuka cae de rodillas mientra miraba al cuerpo de sumire.

-...yo...no pude salvarla...-murmura Asuka sólo para llorar mientra Cruel Reaper miraba la escena con frialdad.

Pronto Asuka ya no pudo más, ella cae al suelo inconsciente.

-...fue una molestia, pero ahora se termina...-decía Cruel Reaper a punto a apuñalar la cabeza de Asuka con su espada sólo para que unos hilos lo detuviera su movimientos.

-...cielo amigo, debería calmarte y bajar Raimeiki...la misión término...-decían una voz masculina.

-...Jiro...que está haciendo...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando a un chico de 20, cabello castaño corto con una cicatriz en su ojo y su otro ojo color verde, vestía de camisa gris y corbata negra y pantalón blanco, las mangas de su camisa estaba arremangada y sus brazos hasta la puntas de los dedos estaban en vendas grises con cables de microfilamentos.

-...órdenes de arriba, la misión fue un éxito, al parecer, quieren chica con vida ya que tiene un increíble potencial...Así que no hay necesidad de matarla. ...-decía Jiro.

-...como quiera...pero si ella se vuelve contra los humanos...la mataré, sin importar las ordenes de los superiores...-decía Cruel Reaper mientras abandona el lugar con Jiro que levanta al estilo nupcial.

-...ella será una excelente integrante del escuadrón 0...issei...-murmura Jiro.

-...no vuelvas a decir este nombre...es Reaper para ti...Goto-san...-decía con frialdad Cruel Reaper para luego abandonar el lugar.

-...cielo...que malhumorado, Asuka-tan verdad, bienvenido a la familia...-murmura Jiro mientra abandona el lugar destruido.

al parecer, con ella en el grupo, las cosas se iba a poner interesante.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 1****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo de esta nueva historia, también iré respondiendo los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **Werand:gracia amigo por comentar, bueno si, no se trata de una guerra, si no una nueva historia sobre cierta organización llamada División y su papel muy importante en el grupo con Asuka siendo la protagonista de esta nueva historia, Asuka de senran kagura.**

 **Archer emiya:descuida, en el siguiente capítulo hablará un poco del pasado de cruel reaper y su inmenso odio a los sobrenaturales, no será tratara de la traición de las chicas, no amigo je je**

 **Wolfstep: gracia amigo, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Viruzpiratas: gracia bro, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2: La division y la decisión de Asuka.**

Asuka sólo podía mirar de un lugar a otro, todo era oscuridad, no podía recordar nada, solo recordaba los huesos y la sangre siendo derramada.

-...hola...,..hola, hay alguien por ahí...-decía Asuka un poco tímida.

Pronto ella se escuchó el sonido de los pasos y la electricidad, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Cruel reaper que lo miraba con frialdad.

-...eres una abominación que no merecen existir...si quiere culpar, culpa tu propia debilidad...-decía Cruel reaper con frialdad lanzándose hacia Asuka.

Ella intento escapar pero estaba muy asustada para moverse.

Ella vio como Reaper le lanza una huelga de su espada de rayo ante que la oscuridad lo reclama.

Abriendo los ojos con miedo, Asuka sólo podía mirar el techo blanco y el olor a las medicinas.

-...que sucedió?...donde estoy?...-murmura Asuka hasta que recordó la muerte de Sumire-sempai, ella se reincorpora rápidamente después de recordar lo que había pasado.

-...tranquila, lo que experimentaste, fue una pesadilla...no debería preocuparte ahora...-decía una voz masculina haciendo que Asuka mirará a un chico de 21 de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y su otro ojo era color verde, al parecer, estaba pelando una manzana.

-...quien eres, y donde estoy?...-pregunta cansada Asuka.

-...bueno, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, estamos en un hospital, y la segunda, mi nombre es Jiro goto, pero mis amigos le llaman Gozu, un placer...Asuka-chan..-decía Jiro mientra cortaba en pedazos la manzana y le ponía el palito en la rebanada.

-...como es que sabes mi nombre?...-pregunta Asuka con sospecha sólo para que Jiro coloque el plato de manzana en su regazo.

-...es simple, la división sabes mucho de ti, eres Asuka koga, descendiente de un antiguo clan de shinobi, una estudiante problemática que le gusta causar problemas y busca pelea, aunque sólo lo hace para proteger a los inocentes, asiste a kuoh y tiene notas muy decentes...y me olvido que tiene 16 y tus compañeros te apoda la oppai loli...-decía Jiro mientras bebía una taza de café con mucha calma.

-...NO NECESITABA SABER EL ULTIMO!...-exclama cómicamente Asuka con un sonrojo.

-...jejeje no tiene porqué avergonzarse, a mi me apoda el shinigami de un solo ojo, je je je muy pronto tendrá una gran apodo genial en el escuadrón 0...-decía Jiro.

-...Escuadrón 0?...-decía curiosa Asuka mientras come la rebanada de manzana.

-...Así es, soy el lider del escuadrón 0, un grupo de personas con habilidades increíbles, trabajamos para la división que esta ligado al gobierno de Japón...yo y mi compañero estamos asignado en kuoh para proteger a los humanos y erradicar a los sobrenaturales...-decía Jiro con Asuka recordando a sumire y Cruel Reaper.

-...ehhhh, no lo entiendo, División?, sobrenaturales?...no entiendo esas cosas muy complicada...-decía confundida Asuka.

-...(suspiro)...bueno, no te culpo por todo lo que tuviste que pasar en el cuarto de Qlippoth, este mundo, no sólo vive humanos, si no también demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y muchas razas que solo se puede leer en un libro, todo existen y solo la división y el gobierno sabemos de su existencia gracia al individuo que vino hace 5 años...,-decía Jiro.

-...ellos existen?...-decía Asuka mientra recordaba la muerte de Sumire y su transformación en monstruo.

-...vaya, así que al fin lo capta lo serio que hablo, los demonios y los sobrenaturales no son de fiar...ellos son como enemigos a vencer...solo vealo como si fuera una novela de manga de tipo isekai donde el héroe mata demonios para salvar el mundo, eso lo hacemos nosotros la división...-decía Jiro mientra juega con su palito de pincho.

-...ya veo...es difícil asimilarlo ya que es muy repentino todo lo que está pasando...-decía Asuka.

-...tranquila, no te culpo, hace poco fuiste testigo de una muerte muy triste...Así que solo debes tomar con calma..-decía Jiro.

-...gracia, Jiro-san...-decía Asuka haciendo sonreír a Jiro.

-...no es necesario las formalidades Asuka-chan, solo llamarme Gozu...ya que no soy tan viejo..., tengo 21...-decía Jiro.

-...vaya, parece una persona agradable...-pensaba Asuka.

-...por cierto, quiero pedir disculpa por la rudeza de mi colega Reaper,...-decía haciendo que Asuka recordará a Cruel Reaper.

-...ehhhh...-chilla asustada Asuka.

-...jejeje lo siento, el suele ser así de esta forma, aunque si lo llega a conocer, verás que es una buena persona por dentro...-decía Jiro.

-...lo dudo, parece muy frío al verme...-decía Asuka.

-...je je je, bueno, no lo puedo culparlo, ya que el tiene una venganza personal con los sobrenaturales, sobre todo, con los demonios...por eso al ser usted una híbrida de demonio y humano por un experimento, ya no te puede considerarte humana, Asuka-chan, casi te convierte en objetivo del segador negro de la división...-decía Jiro.

Asuka quería protestar sólo para darse cuenta al ver su brazo derecho, su mano era hueso, no, todo su brazo derecho cubierto con una capas de huesos con garras...

-...mi brazo...-murmura Asuka moviendo sus garras.

-...Asuka-chan, eso fue el resultado de obtener poderes a atraves de las Células Trihexa o C-666...ese tipo molesto que se escapó de nuestras manos otra vez en la base donde tu estaba...-decía con seriedad Jiro.

Asuka recordó al tipo de la máscara, el que le hizo eso a Sumire en convertirla en un monstruo.

-...el tipo molesto...el que me hizo esto a mi y a Sumire-sempai...-murmura Asuka con seriedad.

-...Así es, el tipo que fue responsable de esto, es Euclid lucifudge, la mano derecha de Rizevim livan lucifer, líder de Qlippoth...fue un tipo bastante problemático, la división a enviando a muchos escuadrones para destruir sus bases y sus instalaciones...aunque fue demasiados tardes ya que hay sobrevivientes de C-666 esparcidos por el mundo...-decía Jiro con un tono cansado.

-...Gozu-san, cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?...-decía Asuka.

-...estuviste en el hospital por 2 días...-decía Jiro.

-...2 días!..llegaré tarde a la escuela, miya-chan debe estar preocupada por mi...-exclama Asuka.

-...lo siento, pero no podrá salir a la sociedad...ya no puede volver a la escuela...-decía Jiro haciendo parpadear a Asuka.

-...eh?...-murmura Asuka.

-... (suspiro)...eh esto momentos, estamos en el hospital, el último piso, ese hospital esta reservado sólo para los miembros de la división...debería mirar bien tu brazo, no podemos arriesgar a que tu vaya a la escuela, si llega a perder el control, podría causar un mayor daño a la escuela y el numero de muertes sería catastróficos...lo siento...pero tu ya no puedes vivir tu vida como una chica normal...-decía Jiro.

Asuka estaba muy sorprendida, ya no podría vivir su vida en paz, ya no podría estar con sus amigas y con su familia...ya no podría...

-...se que es muy duro para ti...pero es por el bien de los habitantes de kuoh...pero mira el lado bueno...esta viva...-decía Jiro.

Eso hizo que Asuka aprietes los puños mientras los picos de huesos negros surgía de su espalda haciendo agujeros su ropa de pacientes.

-...no me jodas!, como quiere que me alegre que estoy viva, si no puedo estar con mis familia y amigos!..-exclama Asuka, Jiro estaba tranquilo por el arrebato de Asuka.

-...es por tu propio bien también, no sabemos el alcance de tus poderes demoníacos, pero lo que si sabemos, es que puede ser perjudicial para tus seres queridos y a los que te rodea...si llegará a perder el control de tus poderes y matará su madre o a su padre por accidente...solo mírate, en verdad quieres eso para tu familia?...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

Eso hizo que Asuka se diera cuenta, miro su brazo envuelto de armadura de huesos negros y los picos surgían de su espalda dando un aspecto amenazante.

-...eres una híbrida, es hora de que enfrente la dura realidad, si descubre que esta viva, pondrá a tu familia y amigos en peligros, no sólo de ti, si no también de Qlippoth...pero existe una solución...únete al escuadrón 0...-decía Jiro.

-...si me niego?...-murmura Asuka mientra su cabello tapa sus ojos.

Pronto Jiro detiene de apuñalar a Asuka con un palito pincho en el ojo.

-...entonce será eliminada por la división...aunque no me gustaría recurrir tales acciones Asuka-chan, ya que no me gusta matar mujeres a sangre fría...-decía Jiro.

Asuka sólo podía mirar el su brazo con una mirada deprimida.

-...porque tengo que unirme al escuadrón 0...-murmura Asuka.

-...bueno el director de la división vio un increíble potencial durante su pequeño enfrentamiento con Cruel Reaper y creemos que alguien así sería útil para el escuadrón, también la división podría proporcionarte una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, dinero, todos lo que tu necesita para tu comodidad...-decía Jiro.

-...es un sueño...no quiero nada de eso...no podre ver a mamá, a papá, al abuelo y a Miya-chan...-murmura Asuka triste.

-...alégrate Asuka-chan, no todo lo días, un híbrido tiene la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida, así que no debes preocuparte por pequeñeces como esta... la división hará todo lo posible para encontrar la cura de C-666...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka lo mirara esperanzada.

-...en serio?...-murmura Asuka.

-...si, aun no sabemos todo de C-666, pero la división tiene tecnología muy superior, quien sabes, tal vez pueda encontrar la cura...no tiene nada que perder...en unirte a la división, tendrá una nueva vida y una nueva identidad...-decía Jiro.

Asuka no podía evitar estar en silencio mientra recordaba a su familia, a su madre que le dio el nombre, un nombre que ella siempre lo atesoraria.

Asuka sin decir una palabra, se levanta de la cama y mira a Jiro con seriedad y también las lágrimas de Sumire y su muerte.

-...lo siento Gozu-san, pero...no es como si pudiera darme por vencida tan fácilmente...tal vez yo sea un híbrido, un monstruo del infierno...-decía Asuka mientras su cuerpo era envuelto con una armadura de huesos negros y una cola de dragón, sus pies y su brazo derecho eran garras, su brazo derecho era mas grueso y largo con garras muy largas y afiladas.

El ojo derecho de Asuka era negro con pupila roja.

-...pero viviré mi vida como Asuka koga!...no cambiare mi nombre y tampoco mi vida...Yo eligo ser lo que soy y nadie me puede cambiar o arrebatar!...-exclama Asuka.

-...vaya, así que esta adaptando tu poder, interesante...pero...-murmura Jiro levantándose de su asiento.

-...ahora que?...-pensó Asuka con seriedad.

-...parece que quieres salir por la puerta, ya que dado que soy el único que se interpone entre tu y la puerta, pero la verdadera pregunta es...-decía Jiro mientra se levanta sus brazos como si esperaba que Asuka lo ataque.

-...tienes lo que se necesita para matarme?...-pregunta Jiro con una sonrisa.

Asuka estaba en silencio pero pronto, ella aprieta los dientes y se pone en 4 patas y se lanza contra Jiro hasta desaparecer en un destello de velocidad. Jiro sintió algo afilado ya que Asuka aparece enfrente suyo con su garra a punto de tocar su garganta.

Jiro miro la cara de determinación de Asuka.

-...que sucede?, esta a un pasó de obtener tu libertad...-decía Jiro con Asuka estando en silencio.

-...Jiro-san, tal vez yo sea un monstruo, pero no soy una asesina...-decía Asuka haciendo que Jiro se riera.

-...jajajajajaja Reaper tenía razón, ella es muy sentimental...-murmura Jiro para luego mirar a alguien abrir la puerta haciendo que Asuka se estremezca de escalofrío.

-...puede bajar tu chica, Reaper...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka mirara a Cruel Reaper que tenia su mano muy cerca de Reimeki.

-...ella es un híbrida, debe morir para que no haya víctimas inocentes...-murmura Cruel Reaper sólo para que Jiro coloque su mano en el hombro de Asuka.

-...tranquilo socio, ella tiene el control de sus poderes, así que no hay nada que deba preocuparse...-decía Jiro haciendo que Cruel Reaper bajará de mala gana su arma.

-...perdí mi tiempo...tengo que ir para que Raimeiki tenga su mantenimiento...-decía Cruel Reaper abandonando la sala.

-...bueno Asuka-chan, tengo una propuesta para ti, quieres ser parte del escuadrón 0 para trabajar con Reaper y yo?...-decía Jiro.

-...si, pero con unas condiciones, en primera, no cambiare mi nombre y segunda, no mataré a nadie, a no ser que sea necesario, yo no quiero que nadie sufra lo mismo que Sumire-sempai, no quiero que eso le pase eso a mi familia y a mi amiga miya-chan...-decía Asuka con determinación.

Jiro sólo podía sonreír mientra saca de la nada un cono lanza confeti para fiesta.

-...Felicidades, bienvenido a la familia, Asuka-chan, al escuadrón 0...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka estuviera sorprendida.

-...Eh...-murmura Asuka.

 ** **Mientra tanto.****

Afuera del hospital, Cruel Reaper caminaba sólo por las oscura calle de kuoh hasta que se detuvo, Cruel Reaper pudo sentir la presencia.

-...Yokais...-murmura Cruel Reaper con frialdad.

Era presencia de los yokai.

En el bosque.

Un grupo de 5 siendo 3 adultos y 2 niños, todos eran de diferentes razas de Yokai. 2 era tengu y uno era un kitsune de 2 colas y los niños, uno era una kitsune que es hija de la madre y otro un perro yokai.

Ellos eran el equipo de rastro y tenían como deber, hallar y recuperar al ex sekiryuutei y héroe de la facción yokai por órdenes de Yasaka y los demás líderes de la facciones.

-...estamos cercas, pronto traeremos a issei-sama a kioto...-decía el tengu con seriedad con su compañero asintiendo.

-...Yasaka-sama y Kunou-sama estará feliz de saber que issei-sama todavía este vivo después de 5 años desaparecido...-decía la kitsune adulta con su hija asintiendo de forma feliz.

-...podré conocer a mi ídolo, oppai dragón, espero poder obtener autógrafo...-decía la kitsune loli.

-...siempre supe fuiste un gran fan, mizore...-decía la madre kitsune.

-..espera hitomi, tenemos compañía...-decía con seriedad el tengu.

-...espera, el olor de Issei-sama se acerca...-decía la kitsune hitomi, ya que todos vieron en el oscuro bosque una silueta oscura que era iluminado con una gafa.

-...Despierta Julie, ****Raimeiki****...-murmura una voz fría haciendo que la espada explote en un destello de rayo iluminando el bosque.

-...yokais...voy a purgarlo...-decía con frialdad Cruel Reaper mientra se ajusta sus gafas.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 2 .****


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: la cruel faceta del segador negro**

 **Flash back, 5 años ante**

En una oscura celda, se podría ver a alguien en el suelo con su espalda apoyando a la pared, su cuerpo desnutrido, llenas de viejas cicatrices, su cabello castaño sucio, el cabello cubría sus ojos que tenia ojeras, estaba respirando con dificultades.

Estaba al borde de la muerte, se sentía débil, muy débil para vivir, ya no tenía a nadie, sus padres muertos por el ataque de Vali, fue encerrado en prisión por un crimen que no cometió.

Fue torturado tanto física y mentalmente y fue humillados y golpeados en la prisión por todo los recluso, las humillaciones y los golpes no le importaba, pero cuando xenovia trajo los cadáveres de sus padres, ahí perdió su cordura y su mente.

Comenzó a maldecir a todos que lo iba a hacer pagar, que lo haría sufrir tanto hasta cansarlo, comenzó a odiar a todos lo relacionados con lo sobrenaturales.

Odiaba a los demonios, odiaba a los Angeles caídos, odiaba a los Angeles, odiaba a los dragones, odiaba a los dioses, odiaba a los yokai, odiaba a todos lo que no son humanos.

Su mente no paraba de repetir.

Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, destripar a todos los sobrenaturales, erradicar a todos esos seres repugnantes y borrarlos de la faz de la tierra

Los sobrenaturales eran el cáncer que mataba lentamente el planeta y tenia que eliminarlo ante de que se propague como una asquerosa enfermedad.

Tenía mucha hambre, mucha hambre, no había comido en 2 meses y se sentía débil, ante de que cayera a la inconsciencia, sus ojos muy vacíos llegó a ver como la reja era abierto para revelar a los líderes con sus rostros preocupados.

Ellos se preocupan, eran una especie de broma de mal gusto.

Sus oídos captaron las palabras de Yasaka y los demás.

-...esto es malo, debemos sacarlo y llevarlo al hospital, no aguantará otros segundos aquí, sirzechs-dono...-decía Yasaka preocupada.

-...debemos llevar al hospital de mi clan, que preparen todo lo posible, quiero a sus mejores médicos para sanar a issei-kun...-exclama la voz preocupada de serafall.

-...malditos monstruos, los matares, juró por mi vida que los haré pedazos...,.-pensaba issei muy cansado y cayendo a la inconsciencia.

 _ **Una semana después**_

Abriendo los ojos, solo podía ver que estaba en la cama de un hospital, ya no se sentía tan débil, pero se sentía muy cansado, solo podía mirar el techo blanco del hospital.

Los recuerdos de su tormento le golpea su cabeza como una tonelada de ladrillos, solo podía pensar en cómo matar a todos, ya no importaba, ya no tenía a nadie, solo le bastaba con matarlo con sus propias manos a todos los monstruos.

Esos monstruos no merecían vivir, no merecían existir, son monstruos, son monstruos que pretender ser humanos, que pretender serlo con solo hablar su idioma y comportarse como humanos civilizados.

Que bromas

Un demonio bueno, ja ja ja ja, es un demonio, un asqueroso demonio y el sería Devil-slayer.

Ya quería agarrar a cualquier demonio que viera y arrancarle la cara y los ojos...quería hacer sufrir a alguien ahora mismo.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrir y una voz suave se escuchó.

-...oh, sekiryuutei-sama, es bueno que haya despertado, serafall-sama estará muy feliz de saber de su recuperación...-decía una enfermera muy hermosa que estaba feliz de ver al héroe de la facción despierto.

-...-el castaño estaba en silencio ignorando a la enfermera mientra miraba las cicatrices viejas en su cuerpo, podría ver que los asquerosos demonios limpiaron sus heridas y estaba casi sedado.

-...no te preocupes, Serafall-sama ordenó al personal del hospital para que te atendiera una vez que se haya despertado, su recuperación y su salud es nuestra máxima prioridad ahora...si necesitas algo, no dude en pedirlo...-decía la enfermera se acercaba a Issei para colocarle una bandeja con comidas muy preparada y elaborada, tenia tenedor en el plato.

Issei estaba en silencio mirando el plato mientra la enfermera se acerca para ayudar a Issei a alimentarlo.

-...no te preocupes sekiryuutei-sama, pronto le regresará su booster gear, Rias-sama y los demás vendrá a visitarte una vez que su recuperación sea anunciada...déjame que te alimente...-decía la enfermera acercando a Issei de forma muy cercana.

Al recibir el contacto directo, Issei en un parpadeo, recoge el tenedor y le atraviesa en la garganta a la enfermera.

Ella no podía gritar, solo podía toser inútilmente mientra escupía sangre a montóne mientra ensucia la cama limpia con su sangre.

Ella cae muerta boca abajo en la cama, Issei se levantan de su cama y abandona el cuarto para luego bajar la palanca de la alarma de incendio haciendo que todo el personal y algunos pacientes abandonará, Issei aprovecho eso para bajar junto al mar de pacientes hasta salir del hospital.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Issei con una mirada muerta, caminaba por las calles de lilith mientra roba algunas ropas para esconder y salir por la terminal, ahí Issei dedico su última mirada al inframundo.

Desconocido para Issei, tenia una ligera flama roja en su ojo y su pensamientos era matar a los sobrenaturales.

Los mataría a todos, los mataría, los matarias como los cerdos que son todos ellos.

Ya no era Issei, tampoco el sekiryuutei.

El era...Devil-Slayer...y los mataría a todos los no humanos del planeta, como el dem devil slayer que era.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **5 años después**

Cruel reaper sólo podía mirar a la madre y la hija, ambas son kitsune de la facción yokai, a su alrededor, los 2 tengus estaba que estaba al borde de la muerte, despedazados sin piedad, el niño yokai que era un pequeño lobo, decapitado.

La madre estaba abrazando a su hija que temblaba y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hitomi estaba intentando protegerla de el monstruo que lo tenía en enfrente.

Cruel Reaper guardaba Raimeiki en su vaina mientra sacaba lentamente una pistola negra con detalles púrpura, era un arma hecho con el corazón de un cerbero de 2 cabezas del inframundo de hades, el fuego negro del cerbero era muy letal que anulaba la capacidades curativas.

No podía salir de su asombro, Hitomi había esperado convencer al sekiryuutei, pero en un parpadeo, la batalla había sido corta, habían intentado todo lo posible para convencerlo, pero el resultado fue fatal.

El niño yokai, que era el mejor rastreador del grupo, fue decapitado y sus 2 amigos, con sus cuerpos cortados, sus alas cortadas, quitandoles las posibilidades de volar para escapar del monstruo que lo tenía a su merced.

Cruel Reaper se acercó a los tengu y apunto con su pistola cerberu.

-...espera!.,.-exclama Hitomi pero era tarde, escucho 2 disparos y después el silencio.

-...2...3...solo falta ustedes 2...-decía Cruel Reaper con calma mientras se acercaba hacia la madre e hija haciendo que su sombra cernía encima de ella dando entender que también sería su fin.

-...P-por que Issei-sama, nosotros solo queríamos llevarte a kioto...Yasaka-sama estaba esperando su regresó...-murmura con miedo y al borde de llanto Hitomi.

-...no confió a los sobrenaturales...ustedes, se aseguraron de matarme hace mucho, ustedes son el cáncer que mata lentamente el mundo...es normal que los humanos como yo debamos eliminarlo para que no se propagan como la enfermedad que son...-murmura Cruel Reaper colocando el cañón del arma en la cabeza de Hitomi haciendo que ella tiemble de miedo mientra las lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos.

-...Las humillaciones, las golpizas y la violación que sufrí en la cárcel, fue tan doloroso que me hace difícil olvidarlo, pero por desgracia...Los sobrenaturales asesinaron a mi madre, a mi padre...eso es algo que jamás podrá quitármelo de la cabeza...Así que, hay que pagarlo con la misma moneda...-murmura Cruel Reaper colocando el dedo en el gatillo.

-...issei-sama, por favor, tenga piedad de mi hija, por favor, nosotros no teníamos malas intenciones hacia usted, solo queríamos traerte de regreso adonde pertenece...nosotros sólo obedeciamos órdenes de Yasaka-sama...-decía Hitomi abrazando fuertemente a su hija para protegerla de Cruel Reaper.

-...Ya veo...pero mi nombre ya no es issei...tampoco el sekiryuutei, yo soy Cruel Reaper...y yo mataré a todos los seres sobrenaturales...cueste lo que cueste...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...todos, incluso niños inocentes que no tuvo la culpa los errores que cometen los adultos?...-decía triste Hitomi con miedo abrazando a un mas a su hija temiendo lo que pasaría.

-...si...incluso si tengo que quemar todo un orfanato de niños monstruos de la capital lilith y que el humo lo asfixie y el fuego consuma la carne, dudo que después de esto, no encuentre los resto para que lloren después del entierro...si dejo vivir a uno, habrá mucha posibilidad de que crezca con rencor y en un futuro logre vengarse...Así que es mejor asegurar que estén bien muerto...-decía Cruel Reaper quitando el cañón de la cabeza para luego agarrar a mizore por el brazo para separarlo de los brazos de su madre.

Mizore sólo podía llorar al ver a su antiguo ídolo separando de su madre, ella no quería separarse de ella, lloró lo más fuerte que podía mientra extendía su pequeña mano hacia su madre.

-...mamá, mamá, por favor salvame...-lloraba con miedo mizore tratando de alcanzar a su madre.

-...por favor issei-sama, piedad, no le haga nada mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa, por favor castigueme a mi, pero a mi hija pequeña no...-lloraba Hitomi mientra se arrodilla enfrente de issei.

Issei la tiro a la hija al suelo mientra apuntaba con su arma a mizore.

-...espera, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quiera...soy tuya, mi cuerpo, mi alma, soy tuya, issei-sama, deja a mi hija...-decía Hitomi desnudándose poco a poco.

-...me temo que eso no será posible...no me interesa el cuerpo de un asqueroso yokai, con sólo verlo, me hace querer vomitar...-murmura Cruel Reaper apuntando con Cerberu en Mizore.

-...por favor, ella es buena...incluso hay yokai buenos...-decía Hitomi a llanto.

-...yokai bueno?...quizá haya uno si solos los miramos...-murmura Cruel Reaper bajando su arma haciendo suspirar a su madre...y aliviando a la niña.

-...pero...creó que los únicos yokais buenos, son lo que nunca salen de sus hediondos agujeros...-decía Cruel Reaper con una flama rojo en su ojo derecho.

Hitomi sólo podía mirar de forma vacía como le acribillan a su hija enfrente de ella, los gritos de agonía de su hija cesaron mientra la sangre goteaba de su destrozado cadáver.

Los disparos terminaron y el humo surgía de la boca del arma.

Hitomi como un robot se acercó al cadáver de su hija y la abrazó.

-...vamos, despierta, se que no está muerta, verdad?...es un sueño, si es un sueño.,..-se reía Hitomi.

-...4...ojo por ojo, diente por diente, muerte por muerte...se me acabaron las balas, a si que puede estar tranquila, arrastrate hacia su líder, y dile que su final llegará eventualmente...a si que no me busquen...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra abandona el lugar dejando a Hitomi que miraba el cadáver destrozada de su hija pequeña

Hitomi se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, la realidad lo golpeó muy duro, ella con agonía miraba el cadáver de su hija en sus brazos.

-...no, mi bebé, no, noooooooooooooooo!...-gritaba con mucha desesperación.

Los gritos de agonía y desesperación se escuchaba por el bosque mientra Cruel Reaper caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que se detuvo y miró su Raimeiki.

-...crees que fui demasiado lejos?...no, solo hago mi trabajo...julie...-murmuró Cruel Reaper mirando con indiferencia a la espada.

Detrás de issei aparece el espíritu de una chica de ojos naranja y cabello púrpura abrazando a Cruel reaper por la espalda.

La chica solo podía sonreír con suavidad, Cruel Reaper guarda su espada en su vaina haciendo desaparecer a la espíritu.

-...si no fuera una Leviathan, y tan solo fuera humana, podríamos haber estado junto...Julie, no, Ingvild...-murmura Cruel Reaper de forma monótona mirando su espada para luego abandonar el lugar atrás y volver a su apartamento.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 3****


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí para un nuevo capítulo, así que responderé los nuevos comentarios**

Werand: así es amigo, issei será como goblin slayer sólo para matar a todos el sobrenatural del mundo, ya se verá como término imputado por un crimen que no cometió.

DarkerUchiha: captaste una referencia, ja jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí dejaré el nuevo capítulo.

Viruz piratas: je je je je lo se amigo, issei será goblin slayer y la razón de porque mató a una loli fue porque tenia que hacerlo ya que todos los sobrenaturales no deben existir segun lo que dice issei.

 **Capítulo 4: conociendo a sus nuevas amigas y el enfrentamiento**

-...Así que es el departamento de la división?...-murmura Asuka mirando el enorme lugar, en serio era grande el lugar.

-...Así es, Asuka-chan, bienvenido a la división, siéntese como en casa..-decía alegre Jiro.

En esto momento se encontraba afuera del departamento, había pasado una semana desde que le dio de alta en el hospital, Jiro fue amable de proporcionarle a Asuka los necesario como prendas y comidas ante de salir del hospital.

Aunque Asuka tuvo que cubrir todo su brazo derecho con yeso y cabestrillo para ocultar el brazo envuelto de armadura de hueso y garras, porque si ella entraba así, había probabilidades que la maten ahí dentro.

Jiro-san le había explicado las cosas que hace la división ante de salir del hospital.

 **Flash Back (Un día ante)**

En el cuarto se encontraba Asuka comiendo el curry en su cama de la enfermería con Jiro sentado en frente de ella con Cruel Reaper apoyando de espalda contra la pared, no tenia su raimeiki por ahora ya que estaba en mantenimiento.

-...je je je, es el mejor curry que eh comido...-exclama Asuka con estrellas en sus ojos.

-...jeje cielo Asuka-chan, no debería comer tan rápido o te ahogara...-decía Jiro.

-...lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, finalmente me dieron de alta, ya estaba aburrida de quedarme en la cama mucho tiempo...-decía Asuka.

-...ya veo, bueno Asuka-chan, como te dije ante, ser un miembro del escuadrón 0 no será nada sencillos, a veces las misiones puede llegar a ser sencillas en algunos casos pero hay misiones difíciles que tiene altas probabilidades de que hayan muertos, por eso ser un miembro de la división siempre estará en constante peligros...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

Asuka estaba seria mientra escucha todo lo que Jiro decía hasta que Cruel Reaper le arrojó un libro en su regazo.

-..un libro...-murmura Asuka mirando el libro.

-...si vas a unirte a la división, al menos tiene que saber de todos los monstruos que nosotros en la división capturamos o matamos...ya que ese libro tiene mucha información, como la anatomía de diferentes razas, su jerarquía, su cultura y su niveles de poder...vas a memorizar todo ya que la información es muy valioso y puede llegar a ser útil...-decía Jiro mientras come una manzana.

-...es mucha páginas...no se si pueda...-murmura Asuka mirando todas las páginas.

-...tal vez debería porque esto estará en el examen para entrar...-murmura Jiro haciendo que Asuka gime triste como un cachorro.

-...muuu, odio estudiar...son aburrido...-murmura con un puchero Asuka haciendo reír ligeramente Jiro y Cruel Reaper sólo estaba en silencio.

-...tch, es una inútil...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que una flecha invisible golpeara a Asuka directo al corazón.

-...je je je vamos socio, es una chica después de todo...debería ser un poco más suave, no crees?...-murmura Jiro.

-...tch...es una híbrida...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Jiro diera un suspiro y dando a Asuka una sonrisa nerviosa pero alentadora.

-...bueno Asuka-chan, aun sabiendo los peligros que conlleva ser miembro de la división, te uniría?...-decía Jiro.

-...si, aunque honestamente, tengo miedo a la muerte...pero aun así, no me importa los riesgo, mi abuelo dijo una vez que si no arriesga, no gana, así que voy a arriesgarme las veces que sea necesario...voy a unirme al escuadrón 0...-decía Asuka con seriedad.

-...jajaja...excelente respuesta, no te preocupe, pronto obtendrá todas tus respuesta y tal vez podamos encontrar la cura para que tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad...-murmura Jiro sólo para que Cruel Reaper lo interrumpiera.

-...no es necesario que le des falsas esperanzas Jiro, no hay formas de que pueda recuperar toda tu humanidad, además, si una basura como ella se mete en las misiones, morirá...-murmura Cruel Reaper con dureza haciendo que Asuka tenga un ligero sudor deslizando por su mejilla.

-...jeje vamos Reaper, no sea así a nuestra nuevo miembro a la familia, recuerda que Asuka-chan nunca pidió ser una híbrida...no tiene porqué ser duro con ella, que haría si tu te convertiera en un híbrido...-decía con suavidad Jiro haciendo que el pelinegro quisiera reír pero no lo hizo.

-...prefiero el suicidio que vivir como un monstruo...-murmura Cruel Reaper sorprendiendo mucho por la respuesta tan calmada de Cruel Reaper.

-...que oscuro amigo...-decía un poco perturbado Jiro.

-...como sea, voy a la división...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra se retira del lugar.

-...Jiro-san, como es que lidia con alguien así, es muy frío y desconsiderado...-murmuraba con un puchero Asuka.

-...je je je puede ser, pero aun así, es mi amigo y compañero, aunque Cruel Reaper es un lobo solitario, todavía es una buena persona...simplemente es reservado...-murmura Jiro.

-...entiendo...-murmura Asuka.

-...bueno Asuka-chan, supongo que lo que dijo Cruel Reaper es verdad ya que nadie en la división sabe mucho de C-666, pero tenemos esperanzas de que exista el método, si encontrando a más personas híbridos que tiene Células de trihexa, tal vez podamos encontrar la cura...-murmura Jiro.

-...entiendo Jiro-san...por cierto, lo del examen es una broma verdad, porque es aburrido estudiar...-decía Asuka.

-..si, es una broma, lo dije para que estuviera sería, pero adivina, una vez que te recuperes por completo, tendrá que empezar con un programa de entrenamiento para pulir sus habilidades de combate, de esa forma podrá adaptar a las misiones sin salir muy lastimada...-murmura Jiro.

-...en serio, genial, con quien me enfrentare, no le tengo miedo a nadie...-exclama Asuka dispuesto a aprender a luchar.

-...Cruel Reaper se encargará de tu entrenamiento...-decía Jiro haciendo palidecer a Asuka.

-...Ehhhhh!...- exclama Asuka asustada por como iba ser entrenada por el.

 **Fin del flash back**

-...solo espero que Cruel-san no sea malo conmigo...-murmuró deprimida Asuka caminando hacia la entrada de la División.

-...no te preocupe por eso, Cruel Reaper puede ser un masacrador pero no sería tan cruel para lastimar a una compañera de la división, ya que la división, los miembros como ustedes son como nuestros Kohai y Cruel Reaper y yo sus sempai...-decía Jiro.

-...tu crees Gozu-san...-decía esperanzada Asuka dando ojos se cachorro.

-...tienes mis palabras...-decía Jiro una sonrisa alegre.

 **En la parte superior de la torre de la división**

Cruel Reaper estaba parado enfrente del escritor donde ocupaba el director de la división, el hombre era el único que Cruel Reaper confiaba ya que gracia a el, le ofreció un lugar donde podía vivir.

Yoshitoki washuu, el líder de la División, la mano derecha del presidente de Japón y el único a que Cruel Reaper era leal.

Yoshitoki estaba leyendo la carpeta que contenía toda la información de Asuka mientra Cruel Reaper sólo estaba en silencio.

-...Así que...es toda la información que Jiro y tu pudo reunir...-decía Yoshitoki tranquilo mientra bajaba la carpeta.

-...si, Jiro reunió toda la información sin dejar ningún detalles, toda la información de Asuka koga, su muestra de sangre, sus parientes y su vida personal todos...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...ya veo...nunca pensé que la nieta de Hanzo koga se vería involucrada en los proyectos de Qlippoth...Hanzo no estará feliz de escuchar eso cuando se entere..-murmura cansado Yoshitoki.

-...con todo respeto señor, porque estamos reclutando a una híbrida...cuando deberíamos eliminarla, ya que la división elimina a todos los no humanos, porque tanto interés en la híbrida Asuka koga...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-... (suspiro)...aveces tenemos que modernizar, tu sabes bien que es necesario combatir fuego con fuego con los monstruos, además le debo la vida a Hanzo por haberme salvado cuando era joven, no puedo mandar a matar a la nieta de mi salvador, además tu mismo viste, ella tiene potencial sin explotar, incluso fue capaz de resistir en una pelea contigo...solo los pocos pueden llegar a tu nivel, issei...-decía Yoshitoki.

-...entiendo señor, pero no puedo aceptar a ella, ella perdió su humanidad, es mitad demonio y en algun momento llegaría a perder el control de sus poderes, terminaría lastimando a civiles inocentes...-decía Cruel Reaper al recordar a Asuka en su estado monstruo.

-...puede ser, yo ya vi el video de la cámara de seguridad del almacén donde experimento Qlippoth, pero vi que ella heredó la fuerza se voluntad de su abuelo Hanzo para salir y controlar su transformación, ella será una excelente miembro activo para la división...-decía Yoshitoki con una sonrisa al recordar a Asuka saliendo del cuerpo del monstruo destruido.

-...si tu lo dice, no tendré más opción que aceptar ya tus ordenes son absoluta, pero si ella llega a perder el control otra vez, yo la mataré sin dudarlo...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...si eso pasa, solo dale una muerte indolora...-decía Yoshitoki.

-...entendido señor, algo mas que deba hacer?...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...de hecho, si, a partir de ahora tu se encargará del programa de entrenamiento para la nueva recluta, así que buena suerte...-decía Yoshitoki.

-...Están bien...-decía Cruel Reaper a punto de salir del lugar.

-...trate de no pasarte mucho con ella, si?...-decía el líder.

-...no prometo nada, señor...-decía Cruel Reaper saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando salieron, Cruel Reaper acaba de pasar por un pasillo con pocas sombra que había, hasta que escucho una voz que era irritante para el.

-...vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí, Segador negro...-decía una voz burlona.

-...que hacen aquí, si esto fuera un asunto oficial, no estaría con sus aprendices...-murmura Cruel Reaper dando la espalda a 2 personas que estaba apoyado de espalda en la pared.

-...solo veníamos a felicitarte por haber salido convida como siempre en la última misión Reaper-san...-decía otra voz que tenia amabilidad en sus palabras.

-...no es necesario tales elogios...se que vinieron por algo más, estoy en lo correcto...Izayoi y kurogane..-decía Cruel Reaper dando la vuelta para mirar a los 2.

Uno era un tipo de cabello rubio y con auriculares alrededor de su cuello y el otro tenía el cabello castaño con los ojos del mismo color.

-...bueno, escuchamos un poco acerca de que se unirá una nueva recluta y estábamos interesados en saber quien es...-decía Ikki kurogane .

-...aunque claro, la novata es interesante ya que escuche por ahí que dio un poco de pelea a ti, el segador negro de la división...el clase S de rango 2...-decía Izayoi con una sonrisa que mostraba desafío.

-...que pasa si es así, clase S, Rango 1...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...vamos Reaper-san, somos aliados no es necesario las peleas entre compañeros de la división...-decía Ikki tratando aligerar el tenso ambiente.

-...aunque seamos compañeros, no signifique que seamos amigos, Rango 3...-decía Cruel Reaper deprimendo mucho a Ikki.

-...por lo visto, no tiene tu espada demoníaca contigo, cada vez te está volviendo más débil dependiendo de una herramienta como la Gear, aún con ella, no pudiste matar a un simple demonio en la última misión y la que te dio un poco de pelea la novata (suspiro)...que decepción, los hombres de verdad siempre lucha con los puños, aquellos que lucha dependiendo de armas como las Gear son cobardes...-decía decepcionado Izayoi.

-...oh, entonce si soy un cobarde?, el mismo cobarde que te dejo una cicatriz en su pecho en nuestra última pelea...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Izayoi frunciera ceño.

Eso había herido un poco su orgullo como el más fuerte de la división.

Ikki se puso de medio para evitar una pelea que terminaría mal.

-...vamos amigos, somos compañeros, no hay necesidad de hacer enemigos entre aliados...,-decía Ikki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...no es necesario que te entrometa, espadachín negro...eso entre el segador negro y yo...-decía Izayoi.

-...en esto estamos de acuerdo, así que no te meta..kurogane ikki...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...puedo apostar que la novata será interesante, si supera mis expectativas, la invitaría a unirse a mi escuadrón, el escuadrón 1...-decía Izayoi.

-...no creo que sea posible, ya le asignaron estar bajo el escuadrón 0 bajo la tutela de Jiro..-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...ese tuerto siempre nos quita la diversión...-decía decepcionado Izayoi.

-...buenos, tengo cosas que hacer...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...oye espera...que tal arreglamos nuestro último encuentro, quiero probar mis nuevas habilidades contigo, hoy en día no hay mucho que me den pelea...-decía Izayoi.

-...me niego tengo cosas que hacer...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...no tomaré un no, como respuesta... vas a huir como el cobarde de lo que ya eres...ya que es evidente que no eres nada si tu espada...-decía Izayoi.

Eso hizo detener a Cruel Reaper.

-...no necesito una espada para luchar contigo, quieres pelear, dios de la guerra, Sakamaki izayoi...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...eso quiero...luchemos...-murmura Izayoi con una sonrisa depredadora.

Pero en un parpadeo, ikki golpea a la nuca de Izayoi noqueandolo, Cruel Reaper estaba calmado al ver eso.

Recogiendo a Izayoi y le dio a Cruel Reaper una sonrisa alentadora.

-...mis mas sinceras disculpas, Reaper, si dejará que esto continuará, el daño en la división sería mucho mayor ya que el no sabes contener...mandale saludo a Gozu-san...-decía Ikki saliendo con Izayoi inconsciente.

-... (suspiro)...-dando un suspiro, Cruel Reaper caminó por los salones ignorando las miradas temerosos de los científicos de la división.

 **Con Asuka**

Asuka y Jiro caminaban por los pasillos de la división ya que Jiro se ofreció para darle recorrido a Asuka.

Cuando llegaron, Asuka vio una cafetería llena de miembros comiendo en las mesas y una fila en la barra de comidas.

-...es la cafetería...-exclama Asuka al ver eso.

-...Así es, la división tiene de todos, cafetería, enfermería y campos de entrenamientos...-decía Jiro caminando con Asuka que miraba a los soldados que charlaban alegremente, otros estaban comiendo, pero había alguien que más destacaba.

en una mesa muy poco alejada había una niña pequeña de piel bronceada y pelo y ojos cortos de color marrón oscuro. Su cabello está diseñado para ser orejas de animales ambiguas,. A diferencia de la mayoría de los soldados que usaban equipo militar gris, ella usan su uniforme de educación física.

En esto momento comía flan de coco.

-...Bien Asuka-chan, quiero que conozca a nuestro cocinero 5 estrellas...-decía Jiro que se acercó a la barra con Asuka, ahí vio a un chico de cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar.

-...hola gozu, que puedo servirlo...-decía El peli naranja.

-...oh, nada Shirou, solo quería presentarte a nuestra nueva miembro...-decía Jiro, Shirou miro a Asuka.

-...oh, saludo, soy Shirou, emiya Shirou...-murmura Shirou dando a Asuka una plato de flan.

-...oh, un gusto Shirou-san, soy Asuka koga...-decía Asuka aceptando el plato de flan.

-...un placer conocer a alguien nuevo, espero que te guste mi Flan de coco...-decía Shirou haciendo que Asuka probará el Flan.

Ella abrió los ojos y exclamó.

-...oh por dios, es el mejor flan que eh probando...es como probar un dulce y celestial flan...-murmura Asuka.

-...Si que si Así se habla, Flan de coco es justicia!...-exclama la bajita.

-...gracia, estoy de acuerdo, soy Asuka...-gritaba Asuka a la chica que comía flan.

-...yo soy Renren...un gusto Asuka...-exclama Renren para luego comer el flan.

-...je je je si que es alegre...-decía Asuka ya que parecía que la división no era un mal lugar, estaba llena de gente agradable...

-...bien, deberíamos avanzar el siguiente recorrido...-decía Jiro caminando hacia la salida.

-...por supuesto Gozu-san..,,-decía Asuka ante de terminar con chocar con alguien.

-...oh lo siento, no quise...-decía un poco preocupada Asuka ya que vio a una chica bajita de 14, cabello gris y ojos color índigo, usaba algo familiar ya que consistía una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla con gabardina blanca y pantalón negro, un par de guantes azules y tenia una katana muy raro entre sus brazos.

-...hieeee...lo siento, lo siento...-decía de forma tímida la chica mientra se levantaba.

-...no te preocupe estoy bien...-decía Asuka mirando a ella.

-...es muy joven...-murmura Asuka hasta que vio los pechos de ella, era absurdo, era más joven que ella y tenia pecho grande como ella..

-...es mas joven que yo, que come ella?...-pensaba Asuka.

-...lo siento, es que llegaría tarde a la práctica que tengo con Sensei, yo soy Kirin toudou...decía Kirin muy tímida.

-...o descuida, yo soy Asuka, un gusto Kirin-chan...-decía Asuka dando la mano a Kirin.

La chica aceptó de forma tímida en estrechar la mano, aunque ella no podía evitar sonreír ya que ella veía a Asuka y no podía evitar pensar en su mente.

-...parece una buena persona...-decía Kirin estrechando la mano a ella.

-...oh es bueno verte Ki-chan...viniste para entrenar con tu sensei...-decía Jiro acercándose hacia Asuka y Kirin.

-...si Jiro-sama, hace poco que vine de una misión con ikki-sama...Así que solo pasaba por ahí...-murmura kirin con un tono tímida mientra abraza su katana.

-...ya veo...el no te hace trabajar de más?...-murmura Jiro con una sonrisa.

-...no, para nada, cada vez que entreno, me da tiempo para descansar...-decía Kirin.

-...A todo esto, quien es tu sensei?, de seguro debe tratarse de alguien muy genial, no crees?...-murmura Asuka.

-...sensei es increíble cuando lucha...se llama...-decia con un ligero sonrojo kirin, estaba a punto de decir su nombre sólo para ser interrumpida por una voz sería.

-...Así que aquí está kirin, hola Jiro...-decía una voz masculina, eso hizo que Kirin exclama de felicidad para luego darse la vuelta para correr hacia la persona que habló.

-...Sensei!...-exclama Kirin corriendo hacia Cruel reaper para luego estar parada y mirar a su sensei con un ligero sonrojo.

-...eh vuelto de la misión con Ikki-sama, yo vine lo más rápido que pude para poder estar a tu lado...-decía Kirin.

-...ya veo...no te dio problema ahí...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...para nada, yo elimine a 20 demonios renegados sin ayuda de Ikki-sama...-decía Kirin con una sonrisa tímida.

-...Souka...estoy orgulloso, esta mostrando un buen progreso...-decía el segador negro acariciando la cabeza de Kirin con su mano haciendo que Kirin ronronea al sentir la cálida mano de su sensei en su cabeza.

-...tu sensei es Cruel-san!...-exclama sorprendida Asuka señalando con su dedo tembloroso a Cruel Reaper que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Kirin con una mirada inexpresiva e monótona.

-...si, soy la aprendiz de Cruel Reaper, Kirin toudo, futuro rango s y la segadora blanca...-decía Kirin con orgullo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Asuka.

-...Así que Asuka koga, al fin a venido...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...Si Cruel-san, estaré a tu cuidado para recibir entrenamiento bajo tu ala...-decía Asuka con confianza en sus palabras.

-...entiendo...ya esta al tanto verdad?...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...si...-decía Asuka.

-...bien...te enfrentará a mi aprendíz, si gana, habrá pasado la prueba...pero si falla, morirá...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...Ehhhhhh!...-exclama pálida Asuka ya se enfrentaría a Kirin toudou.

-...espero tener una buena pelea Asuka-san...-decía Kirin con una mirada tímida.

-... (suspiro)...una batalla con su aprendiz...mmm será interesante...-murmura Jiro.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 4****

 ** **Personajes****

 ** **Asuka: de senran kagura****

 ** **Kirin toudou: Asterisk no war****

 ** **Renren tomaru:**** **rakudai kishi no cavalry**


	5. Interludio: Cruel Reaper y Kirin toudou

**Responderé a los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **Werand: si amigo, en el próximo capítulo habrá un capítulo donde mencionara a los sobrenaturales acerca de enterarse acerca de issei y la división, descuida, no será como el mi dulce droga, será totalmente diferente.**

 **Pirataz virus:je je je tal vez, habrá muertes y masacre por doquier, y si, si comerá un flan de coco, las facciones pronto se enterará de las división y por ultimo, issei es humano pero mejorado para luchar contra monstruos ya que es como Arima y Goblin slayer.**

 **Interludio: el pasado de Kirin toudou**

 **Flash back ( 3 años antes)**

 **...Slash...**

La noche, una masacre en una aldea pacífica

Múltiples cadáveres de demonios cayendo como mosca por el suelo, un pueblo en llamas, cadáveres de hombres y mujeres por iguales, entre las llamas, estaba Cruel Reaper, (19 años), 2 años desde que se unió a la organización.

En esto momento estaba en un misión en conjunto con sus compañeros de la división.

-...arghhhhhhh...-rugía un demonio renegado dispuesto a devorar a Cruel Reaper.

-...despierta **Raimeiki**...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que su Katana negra estalle en electricidad negra y dorada.

Sin mirarlo, con una huelga de su arma Raimeiki, decapita al demonio con facilidad matándolo.

Pronto una explosión de polvo surgió al otro lado, ahí salía Izayoi que mataba a todos los demonios renegado con puñetazos y patadas.

-...ja ja ja ja ja que divertido, vamos peleen!...-se reía Izayoi mientra decapita de una patada a la cabeza de un demonio y de un puñetazo hizo explotar en un explosión de carne al otro.

Pronto Izayoi vio de reojo a un demonio musculoso que tenia un enorme masa.

El demonio lanzó el golpe con la intensión pero el rubio lo detuvo con su mano.

-...que débil...aquellos que usan armas, son cobarde y débiles...-decía Izayoi para meter un potente puñetazo que partió en 2 al demonio por el estomago para luego enviar las 2 partes a estrellar contra una casa en llamas.

Algunos demonios renegado intentaron escapar sólo para ser aprisionado por hilos negros que venían de Jiro.

-...adonde crees que van...-murmura Jiro moviendo su brazo a un lado haciendo que los hilos cortará limpiamente a los demonios.

Algunos intentaron atacar desde lejos pero fácilmente eran cortados por los hilos de acero de Jiro.

Un demonio gigante caía detrás de Izayoi ya que Ikki había decapitado con su espada Intetsu.

-...si que son agotador el trabajo...-murmuró Ikki balanceando su espada al aire sacando toda la sangre que había en su espada.

Pronto un demonio intentó atacar a Ikki por sorpresa pero una flecha golpeó al demonio y salio disparando hasta golpear de espalda contra la pared con la flecha clavado en cabeza.

Ikki y izayoi miro a Shirou que estaba en el techo con su arco disparando a los demonios como si fuera metralla.

-...que?, no lo viste venir...-murmura Shirou a Ikki haciendo sonreír al castaño.

Mientra la batalla seguía hasta que eliminó a la mayoría, los que quedaban como sobrevivientes, fueron encerrados en jaulas de vibraniun para aprisionarlo ya que los pocos iban a ser enviando por la División.

La misión consistía en erradicar a un grupos de demonios renegados que atacó a un pueblo, aunque ya era demasiado para tarde, sabía que había otro pueblo un poco mas lejos y tenia que evitar que el numero creciera.

No tardaron en llegar y limpiar la basura de monstruos sobrenaturales.

-...je je je matar demonios como deporte es genial y más si es con ustedes, je je je deberíamos hacerlo más seguidos...-decía Izayoi sentando sobre el cadáver de un troll.

El resto estaba juntando la pila se cadáveres mientra podía, ahí se podía ver a Cruel Reaper quemando a una montaña de cadáveres que estaba amontonados.

-...en lugar de estar holgazaneando, debería ayudarnos...-decía Jiro usando sus hilos de microfilamento para agarrar a los cadáveres y amomtonarlo por ahí.

-...nah, estoy cansado para moverme un músculo, shinigami...-decía Izayoi.

Pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer, Cruel Reaper miro el lugar donde estaría la fuente del grito, pronto se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

-...un sobreviviente!...-exclama Ikki, el resto llegó para forzar la entrada y ver a un demonio similar a un demonio gordo y rojo, abajo estaba 2 cadáveres, un hombre y un mujer, pero podía ver a la mujer que aun respiraba fuertemente a pesar de tener una herida muy grande en su pecho.

-...mas humanos para comer...que rico...-gruñe el demonio dando la vuelta para extender su mano hacia el grupo.

Pero Jiro con solo mover una mano envuelta en vendas, los dedos del brazo derecho del demonio fueron cortados haciendo rugir de dolor.

-...ahhhhh...-gruñe el demonio mientra Izayoi se acercó con su sonrisa arrogante, el demonio al ver a Izayoi intento lanzar un golpe pero Izayoi le respondió con un puñetazo contra el puño del demonio.

Cómo resultado de la colisión de puño contra puño, el brazo del demonio explota en una explosión de carne y hueso haciendo que el gritar de dolor.

Cruel Reaper y Ikki kurogane con sus respectivas espadas, le cortaron las piernas al demonio haciendo que caiga al suelo boca abajo.

Cruel Reaper se acercó para apuñalar la cabeza del monstruo pero Jiro lo detuvo.

-...no es necesario matarlo, recuerda que la Doctora Von stein necesitan a ellos con vidas para sus experimentos...recuerdo que los reclutas necesitas muchos de los Gears para luchar...-decía Jiro haciendo que Cruel Reaper guardará su arma en su vaina.

-...como se encuentra ella?...-preguntaba Jiro a Shirou que revisaba el pulso.

-...solo el hombre murió, pero ella esta viva, aun lucha por vivir...no le queda mucho...-decía Shirou con seriedad.

Cruel reaper se acerca la mujer moribunda, ella miro a Cruel Reaper que tenia una mirada monótona.

-...P-por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo...mi hija esta viva...quiero que la cuiden...Kirin tiene que vivir...-decía la madre tratando de respirar sólo para escupir sangre.

-...esta bien...como se llama?..,.-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que la mujer pudiera sonreír mientra se mueve para mostrar a una niña de 11, ella estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus padres.

-...Kirin...kirin toudou...por favor, dile que la ...amo...-decía cansada la mujer.

Pronto cruel Reaper la recogió y la alzó ignorando la sangre de ella, el la alzó y miró a la niña, estaba inconsciente.

-...no te preocupe, estará a salva...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...espera, tenemos que pedir ayuda, ella aún puede salvarse...-decía Shirou.

Ante de que alguien dijera algo, Cruel Reaper con su mano libre, sacó Raimeiki y atravesó su espada en la garganta de la mujer, eso tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-...G-Gracia...extraño-san...-decía la mujer para luego morir con una sonrisa en su cara.

-...que diablo!...-exclamó furioso Izayoi al ver lo que su compañero hizo.

-...cabrón!...-exclama Shirou acercándose hacia Cruel Reaper para golpearlo a la mejilla con un puñetazo haciendo que Cruel Reaper moviera a un lado la mirada con su sangre saliendo de su comisura.

Rápidamente Shirou agarro a Cruel Reaper por el cuello de su camisa y lo apasionó de espalda contra la pared mientra Shirou miraba furioso a Cruel Reaper.

-...Porque Orcbolg!, aun podíamos salvarla...ella aún podía salvarse!..-gritaba Shirou con enojo a Cruel Reaper que estaba tranquilo a pesar de la situación que estaba.

-...solo había prolongado más su sufrimiento...Las garras de un demonio renegado estaba impregnado con poder demoníaco muy corrosivo, eso lo paraliza y le da a la víctima un dolor agonizante hasta morir, tanto el marido como la mujer protegió el cuerpo de su hija con sus cuerpos como escudo para evitar su muerte...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Shirou y los demás excepto Jiro y Izayoi estuviera sorprendido.

-...pero aun así...tenia que haber forma de salvarse...-decía Shirou.

-...no, si lo seguíamos manteniendo con vida con el veneno de poder demoníaco corrosivo, eso había prolongado más su sufrimiento, la razón de porque lo resistió al final es que ella sabía que vendríamos para salvar a su hija...ella fue una mujer valiente, lo resistió todo al final...Así que es mejor sacarla de la miseria...,-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Shirou soltará el agarre.

-...maldición...-murmura Shirou enojado.

-...se que tu tiene un enorme sentido de la justicia, pero debes saber que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo...solo puedes salvar a aquellos que pueden...-murmura Cruel Reaper saliendo de la cabaña con la niña en sus brazos dejando a un Shirou reflexivo.

El resto estaba en silencio escuchando lo que dijo Cruel Reaper, aunque había sido tarde salvar al pueblo, al menos había salvado una vida...

Afuera de la casa, Cruel Reaper sólo podía mirar a la niña durmiendo en su brazo, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella, perder a sus padres a una edad tan joven...era realmente una tragedia...

-...Issei...-murmura una voz sería, Cruel Reaper se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jiro que estaba serio...

-...Jiro...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...escucha, siempre hemos aprobados tus métodos a la hora de cazar a seres sobrenaturales, pero lo que hiciste con la mujer, no es algo que deba tomarlo a la ligera, matar así a una mujer moribunda y ni siquiera lo duda, amigo no estamos acostumbrados a tus métodos...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

-...hice lo necesario...ella no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo...y tu lo sabes...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-... (suspiro)...no puedo discutir nada contigo, pero que hará con ella, tiene a la hija de la mujer que tu la mataste...-decía Jiro.

-...no me importa si ella me guarde rencor en un futuro, pero le prometí que la cuidaría...no puedo escupir su sacrificio como si nada...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

Jiro no dijo nada pero podía ver una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de ser un tipo solitario y con pocas palabras, siempre tenía un poco de humanidad cuando se trata personas.

 ** **Un tiempo después.****

Después de matar y capturar a los pocos que quedaba, todo el mundo estaban reunido en la fogata ubicada en la playa de la isla, Shirou estaba sirviendo estofado a sus compañeros..

-...ja ja ja ja ja, que delicia Archer...siendo tan buen con el arco y flecha, también eres jodidamente bueno en la cocina...-exclama Izayoi disfrutando su cena.

-...je je je no es para tanto sakamaki-san...solo lo aprendi la receta a través de Internet...-decía Shirou comiendo su comida.

-...no es una exageración, por razón el jefe te quiere como chef dentro de la división...tus platillos son excepcionales...-decía Ikki tomando un vaso de agua.

-...izayoi y Ikki tiene razón...debería aprovechar para ser el chef...-decía Jiro.

Cruel Reaper estaba comiendo en silencio mientra la niña estaba dormida en silencio a lado de Cruel Reaper.

-...nada mal...cocina bien...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo reír resto.

-...gracia Orcbolg...-decía Shirou.

-...esa misión fue duro, aunque no logramos salvar a todos, al menos logramos salvar a una vida...-murmura Ikki atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...si...y mas que eso, evitamos que más pueblo termine el mismo destino que aquí...-decía Izayoi.

-...aunque es raro, ya hay mayor número de concentración de demonios renegados que hay, atacan a todos sin razón...-decía Shirou mirando la jaulas donde había pocos monstruos.

-...son como vagabundos buscando sobrevivir...-decía Cruel Reaper atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...Los demonios renegados o demonios callejeros busca una fuente de alimentos para sobrevivir ya que ellos aveces son cazados por su propia razas, por esa razón se junta en manadas para protegerse...Los demonios callejeros no son tan inteligentes pero no estúpidos...puede llegar a desarrollar una pequeña parte de inteligencia para hacer cosas tan simple como armar una manada y atacar para abrumar un pueblo y adueñarse de sus recursos ...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...ya veo...entonce por esa razón atacan...que seres tan repugnante...si que sabes mucho de ellos, Segador negro...-murmura Izayoi bebiendo agua ,

-...Si...tengo muchas formas de matar a sobrenaturales, agua benditas, estacas al corazón, granadas en la boca, quemarlo vivo, ahogarlo vivo...tengo muchas formas de matar a todos ellos...aun tengo que encontrar nuevas formas de matar...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Casi todos se sentía un poco perturbado por lo que dijo Cruel Reaper.

-...que tipo tan problemática segador negro...-decía Izayoi.

Hasta que todos escucharon el sonido del bostezo de la niña de 11.

Vieron como ella abría los ojos y miró alrededor.

-...mamá, papá...-murmura la niña asustada, el resto no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

-...pobre criatura...-decía Ikki triste.

Ante de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Cruel Reaper hablo.

-...tus padres están muertos...no volverán...-decía Cruel Reaper de forma simple haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que dijo Cruel.

-...Orcbolg, no era necesario hacerla saber..,,-decía molesto Shirou.

-... (suspiro)...siempre un sin corazón...,.segador negro...-murmura cansado Izayoi ya que tenía límite las tonterías que cometía Cruel Reaper.

Todos pidieron ver como la niña sólo estaba de rodilla en el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos...

-...mamá, papá no están...porque?, porque nos pasas eso...-murmura la niña al borde de llanto.

Todos sólo podía verla con pena por lo que la niña le tocó vivir, Cruel Reaper estaba comiendo tranquilo el estofado hasta que habló.

-...quieres venganza?...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...que rayos planea segador negro...-murmura Izayoi.

Cruel Reaper ignoro las palabras de Izayoi y le arrojó un cuchillo de caza en el suelo frente de ella.

-...quiere venganza, quiere matar al asesino de tus padres...-decía Cruel Reaper.

La niña sólo tocó el cuchillo y miró a los demonios, sus ojos ya no tenía brillo, su mirada era gélida, podía ver una cantidad grande de odio al ver a esas criaturas enjaulados.

-...demonios...demonios, los odio, los quiero muertos...-murmura la niña con odio y tristeza.

-...Souka...entonce te ayudare a matar a uno...-decía Cruel Reaper acercadose hacia la jaula.

-...oye que hace, no haga lo que creo que vas a hacer Orcbolg...-exclama Shirou.

-...ella perdió a sus padres, debe aprender a matar si quiere sobrevivir, si no , muere, es la supervivencia del mas apto, aquellos que son fuerte, sobreviven y aquellos que son débiles, mueren...-decía Cruel Reaper recogiendo al demonio rojo.

-...sabes que esta desobediendo una orden de la doctora Von Stein...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

-...lo se, yo tomare la responsabilidad...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Lo arrastró y le agarró los cuernos para que quedará en el suelo.

-...Aquí tiene...para matar a uno grande, debes cortarlo lentamente en el cuello, ahí morirán desangrado...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Ella se acercó y cortó la garganta del demonio haciendo que el demonio comienza a vomitar sangre mientras trata de mover la cabeza pero poco a poco ya estaba muriendo hasta que cayó muerto.

Cruel Reaper soltó los cuernos dejando caer al demonio al suelo, todos estaban en silencio.

-...como te siente.,..-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...ahhhhhhhh...-exclama a grito la niña apuñalando al cadáver del demonio múltiples veces haciendo manchar su ropa con más sangre.

Al ver que Kirin estaba segado por la ira, Jiro se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella.

-...bien esto esta llegando muy lejos...debemos parar eso...-decía Jiro agarrando a Kirin para separarla del cadáver.

Kirin reaccionó de forma instintiva saltando hacia Jiro y con una huelga rápida, le corto el ojo a Jiro, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos excepto a Cruel Reaper.

-...como pensé...ella es como yo...-pensó Cruel Reaper.

-...Gozu!...-exclama Ikki y Shirou acudiendo a Jiro que tapaba la herida cortada de su ojo.

-...je je je estoy bien.,...mierda, ella fue rápida...-murmura Jiro.

Ella intentó lanzarse hacia Jiro sólo para que Cruel Reaper lo atrapa agarrando por la nuca haciendo que ella intente salir mientra trata de apuñalar a Cruel Reaper.

-...no esta satisfecha con su venganza?...-murmura Cruel Reaper para abrazar a Kirin.

-...Los matares, mataré mataré mataré...-murmura la niña tratando de salir pero el abrazo de Cruel Reaper era fuerte.

-...ya veo.,.,siento un deja vu, tu y yo tenemos mucho en común...la venganza...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin muerde el hombro de Black Reaper, pero el ex castaño no se inmuta.

Con su mano, acariciaba la espalda de Kirin.

-...dime, esta satisfecha de haber matado al demonio que mató a sus padres...-murmura Cruel Reaper, eso hizo que ella abrió los ojos.

-...sabes, a veces la venganza puede que no sea la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, pero es la mas rápida y más satisfactoria...ya no está sola...A partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo de ti...Kirin Toudou.-decía Cruel Reaper.

Pronto todo escuchar el sollozos de la niña, la niña no tardó en llorar mientras liberaba todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar, había perdido todo, sus amigos, su hogar y su familia, lo había perdido todo.

cruel Reaper sólo podía acariciar la espalda con suavidad mientra su rostro era monótono, el resto sólo podía sonreír la ver el lado humano de Cruel Reaper.

-...Reaper no era tan mala persona después de todo.,..-murmura Jiro tapando su ojo cortado.

Cuando la niña dejo de llorar, ella pregunto.l

-...quien eres señor?...-pregunta la niña con un bostezo ya que tenía sueño.

-...yo soy...Cruel Reaper...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que la niña quiera dormir, apoya su cabeza en el hombro del Segador negro.

-...Cruel Reaper-san...-murmura ante de dormir Kirin Toudou.

Todos estaban sonriendo al presenciar al miembro más cruel tener un lado cariñoso y humano de el, era algo que no sea veía en día.

La niña pronto dormio.

-...ya lo decidí...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...que cosa segador negro...-pregunta Izayoi.

-...ella se unirá a la división, la haré mi aprendiz.,...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...Ehhhhhhhhhh...-exclama sorprendido todos sus compañeros.

 ** **Fin del interludio.****


	6. Chapter 5

_**viruz pirata: así es amigo, habrá mucha sangre y masacre, ja ja ja la masacre será como se ve en tokyo ghoul. Ahí aparecerá una persona muy importante para la división.**_

 _ **Werand: bueno, en el siguiente capítulo será el final de la pelea y la reunión con las facciones, será increíble como reaccionará ellos acerca de la División y sobre Cruel Reaper siendo issei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Ernesta Von Stein, las armas de Asuka y Asuka vs Kirin**_

Asuka sólo podía estar sorprendida, se iba a enfrentar a la aprendiz de Cruel-san, ahora lo que lo veía bien, ella parecía una chica tímida y inocente, Cruel Reaper estaba a lado de Kirin mientra Jiro sólo podía suspirar.

-...que sorpresa, creí tu te enfrentaría a Asuka-chan, Reaper...-decía Jiro a Cruel Reaper.

-...decidí probarla en una pelea, pero primero debemos ver lo que es capaz, así que una pelea de simulación sería lo indicado para ver lo que es capaz...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...ya veo, quiere ver lo que ella es capaz, ver cada movimiento y analizar las formas de contraatacar, saber cada movimiento y ataques...A pesar de ser el más débil físicamente pero eres el más listo a la hora de planear estrategias para acabar rápido y preciso con un enemigo...-pensó Jiro por la intensión que tenia Reaper.

En pocas palabras, estaba usando a Kirin para ver lo que Asuka era capaz a la hora de luchar.

-...confío en que pueda luchar con Asuka koga con toda su fuerza...kirin...-decía Cruel Reaper con seriedad haciendo que Kirin mirara a su sensei.

-...no te preocupes sensei...no te defraudare...daré lo mejor...-decía tímida pero decidida Kirin sólo para que Cruel Reaper le acaricia su cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

-...se que podrá, solo no te esfuerces...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-..(sonrojo)..lo haré sensei...-decía tímida Kirin por cariño que su sensei le daba.

-...bien, tengo que revisar mi equipo, tu enfrentamiento será dentro de una hora...el lugar será en el campo de entrenamiento...necesitará una arma, Asuka koga...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra se iba.

-...espera Sensei, iré contigo...-decía Kirin mientras sigue a su Sensei dejando a Asuka y Jiro.

-... (suspiro)...que miedo...creí que me enfrentaría a Cruel-san...-murmura aliviada Asuka.

-...no te preocupe Asuka-chan, te toco la parte más fácil en la prueba, pero la verdadera pregunta es...podrá con Kirin?...-pregunta Jiro con seriedad haciendo que Asuka este seria.

-...si Gozu-san...eh estado en peleas en escuela ante, pero es la primera vez que estoy en una pelea de este nivel...pero aun así...nunca doy la espalda en una pelea...-decía Asuka.

-jejeje, tu determinación es admirable, pero no puede pelear así, vamos, te conseguiré un arma para tu pelea...-decía Jiro caminando mientra Asuka lo sigue.

-...espera, un arma, osea una pistola y esas cosas...-decía Asuka.

-...son armas normales que hasta los civiles con pocos dinero puede obtener, pero aquí en la organización usamos unos tipos de armas totalmente diferentes...-decía Jiro.

-...en serio, que tipos de armas...-murmura Asuka.

-...Gears...ya verás cuando llegamos...-decía Jiro mientra Asuka asiente, ya estaba emocionada por obtener un arma.

 **Con Cruel Reaper.**

Caminando por los pasillos, Cruel Reaper caminaba tranquilo con Kirin siempre a su lado, aunque Kirin estaba feliz de poder estar siempre a lado de su sensei, aunque no le gustaba las miradas de miedo de los científicos y algunos soldados novatos que pasaba por ahí.

El miedo era evidente ya que estaban viendo al segador negro, el más cruel y brutal de la división, era conocido por su brutalidad a la hora de cazar a los sobrenaturales, incluso algunos tuvo la audacia de decir que era un demonio en forma humana.

Cruel Reaper ignoraba todo como siempre pero a Kirin no soportaba eso, cuando se trata de hacer su trabajo era cruel, pero lo hacía para proteger a la humanidad de esos "monstruos"...

-...sensei?...-pregunta Kirin.

-...si...-decía Cruel Reaper sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...conocí a Asuka-san, ella es la híbrida que mencionaba?...-murmura Kirin.

-...si, ella fue inyectada por células de trihexa, en pocas palabras, se volvió una híbrida...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...entiendo sensei...-murmura triste Kirin.

-...que pasa?...-pregunta Cruel Reaper deteniendo su paso para mirar a su aprendiz que estaba con la cara larga.

-...es que, Asuka-san es una persona agradable, pensé en ser su amiga...pero...-murmura Kirin.

-...pero que?...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...tu odia a todos los relacionados a los sobrenaturales, si me hiciera amiga de una híbrida, tu se decepcionaria de mi sensei...-decía Kirin mirando el suelo.

-...Souka...no tengo problema que tu haga amigas con cualquiera incluso si es con Asuka koga, es tu vida y tus derechos lo que haga, yo no tengo derecho a interferir en lo que haga...Kirin...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin este sorprendida.

-...en serio Sensei?..-exclama sorprendida Kirin.

-...si...estuviste conmigo por 3 años entrenando y yendo en misiones conmigo, pasaste tanto tiempo conmigo que no pudiste conseguir amigos a su edad...es hora de que tu empiece a socializar por tu cuenta...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin comenzará a salir lágrimas hasta ella abraza a Cruel Reaper.

-...gracia Sensei...-exclama Kirin.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía acariciar la cabeza de Kirin .

-...no hay de que...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

 **Cambio de escena**

En los pasillos de la división, Asuka y jiro pasaba por una enorme sala de entrenamiento que pasaba por el camino, Asuka se asombro al ver a muchos soldados con uniformes gris y con armas muy avanzadas, también también toda clases de robots de combates y tanques de batallas.

-...increíble...son soldados y robots...-exclama Asuka impresionada al ver a ellos entrenar y luchar para mejorar sus peleas.

-...Así es, son soldados de tercera clase, son excelente cuando trabaja en grupo...-decía Jiro a lado de Asuka.

-...Tercera clase?...-murmura Asuka curiosa.

-...bueno, en la división hay jerarquía ya que hay 3 clases con diferentes rangos, tenemos la terceras clases, son novatos con pocas experiencias en combates, salen en misiones simple con grupo d miembros...se puede identificar con su rango siend impresos en sus uniformes...-decía Jiro.

-...vaya...-murmura Asuka.

-...luego tenemos a los de segundas clases, son pocos miembros experimentados y puede llegar a tomar misiones más difíciles y va en grupo 2 o ir en misiones en solitarios con el permiso del director de la división...el rango de segunda clase son A y B...-decía Jiro.

-...si hay tercera y segunda clase, entonce la primera clase es especial, verdad?...-decía Asuka.

-...Así es, la Primera clase es de un pequeño grupo de élite con habilidades sobrehumanos, algunos tienes habilidades únicas...cada uno puede tomar misiones de alto rango y tiene como misiones, eliminar y erradicar monstruos de alto nivel...Su Rango son S y hay 5 clase S en total, yo soy parte de la primera clase, loa rango S También tienen derechos para formar sus propios escuadrones entre los reclutas...-decía Jiro mientra aparece una escena de 5 siluetas oscuras.

-...eso quiero decir que eres muy fuerte...Gozu-san!...-exclama Asuka con estrella en sus ojos.

-...je je, si, aunque no soy tan fuerte como tu crees, en la clase S, el rango 1, es el más fuerte de la división...el dios de la guerra...el único humano que puede matar dragones y vencer demonios con sus puños y patadas...entre la clase S, Cruel Reales, El segador negro ocupa el rango 2 y fue el único capaz de causar un pequeño pero letal daño al dios de la guerra...-decía Jiro sorprendiendo a Asuka.

-...Cruel-san es increíble como clase S...-decía Asuka.

-...Así es, los clase S son el orgullo de la División, ya que gracias a ellos, el números de víctimas de ataques de demonios y otras razas disminuyeron considerablemente...-decía Jiro para luego caminar con Asuka a su lado.

-...Ya veo, entonces ustedes son comos héroes...-decía Asuka ya que ella soñaba con ser una héroe...

-...podemos decir que si...digo, estamos protegiendo la humanidad de monstruos...-decía Jiro hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro y con pocas luces, parecía una oficina muy grande.

-...llegamos...ahí conseguirá un arma para ti...-decía Jiro abriendo la puerta.

-...Aquí es donde guardas esas armas?...-decía Asuka.

-...Así es, es el departamento de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico, aquí es donde desarrollas y crean armas especiales para combatir contra los sobrenaturales...ahí es liderado por la jefa Von Stein, la científica más grande del mundo y que ganó 2 veces el premio Nobel de la paz por sus grandes desarrollo científicos...-decía Jiro.

-...genial, quiero conocerla...-decía Asuka abriendo la puerta para ver adentro ya que el cuarto era muy espacioso y estaba repleto de robots limpiando y trabajando en la oficina.

-...Zzzz...-Asuka miro la fuente del ronquido para ver a una niña de 15 dormida en un saco de dormir que estaba en el suelo, a su lado estaba un oso de peluche, ella usaba una máscara de dormir que tenia una imagen de ceño fruncido.

-...Zzzz, chocolate...muchos chocolates...-murmuraba en sueño la niña.

-...una niña, acaso es hija de la científica?...-murmura Asuka sólo para que Jiro sólo se ríe un poco.

Pronto se escuchó la alarma haciendo que la niña se levante con rapidez y agarra a la alarma para lanzarlo sobre la basura.

-...(bostezo)...tengo hambre...quiero postre...-murmura somnolienta la chica mientra se quita la máscara para dormir para luego mirar a Asuka y a Jiro.

-...oh, invitados, perdón, ya los atiendo en un momento...-decía la chica para quitarse el saco de dormir y acercarse a un vestidor para cambiarse.

-...tómese su tiempo, Dra. Stein...tenemos mucho tiempo...-decía Jiro haciendo sorprender mucho a ella.

-...je je je gracia Go-chan, estuve toda la noche haciendo trabajo de mantenimiento para Raimeiki-chan para Reaper-chan, fue mucho pero al final logre terminarlo...-decía La chica.

-...ella es la doctora que decía Gozu-san...-decía Asuka

-...jejeje asi es Asuka, ella es la jefa de departamento de investigación y desarrollo...Ernesta Von Stein...la mente más grande de la división...-decía Jiro mientras el vestidor abre revelando a Ernesta muy orgullosa con su cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo con adornos para el pelo.

Era una chica de 15, tenia cabello castaño claro, ojos color azul verdosos y llevaba su uniforme casual junto con su batalla de laboratorio una emblema de S color dorado en la parte posterior de su espalda.

-...aunque prefiero Ernesta Kühned...ya que mi madre me dio su apellido...mmm interesante, así que es ella...-decía Ernesta al ver a Asuka.

-...si, soy Asuka...-decía Asuka sólo para que ella lo interrumpiera.

-...eres del clan Koga, la chica rebelde y oppai loli, verdad, también una híbrida debido a las células Trihexa, verdad...-decía Ernesta caminando alrededor de Asuka mientra la mira detenidamente.

eso sorprendió mucho a Asuka, ya que ella también sabía...

-...je je je aunque su apariencia sea infantil, ella es conocida en la División por su gran intelecto superior y es una gran inventora cuando se trata de armas especiales y equipos militares...Su familia ayuda a la División dando herramientas necesarias entre otras cosas...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka mirara asombrada a Ernesta que ponía sus dedos como si estaba tomando una foto.

-...Asu-chan, aunque no soy lo que tu esperaba que yo fuera, fui una clase S hace un año, pero me retire luego y me dediqué a las creaciones de Gears para la división...-decía Ernesta mientra se sienta en su silla de computadora mientra un robot con pinta de mayordomo le sirve una taza de café.

-...el café siempre esta para mantenerme viva...-decía feliz Ernesta.

-...dejaste a la clase S, acaso es por una herida o historia trágica...-decía Asuka curiosa.

-...me retire porque en las misiones siempre me manchó con sangres de monstruos en mi ropa y se me hacia difícil sacar la sangres manchadas de mis prendas...Así que me dediqué a una forma de ayudar a esta organización sin necesidad de ensuciarmes las manos...Así que con mi inteligencia muy alta, le hago armas para ellos...-decía Ernesta con un tono infantil y haciendo berrinche.

-...es una niña muy delicada...pensaba Asuka con sus esperanzas rotas al no encontrar a alguien a quien respetar a una figura femenina.

-...por cierto, que es eso de los Gears?...-decía Asuka queriendo saber de eso.

-...bueno Asuka, en la división, tenemos las informaciones sobre los Sobrenaturales, sabemos de sus razas, su culturas, su jerarquía y sus puntos débiles, pero no tenemos la fuerzas para luchar con ellos, así que luchamos fuego con fuego...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

-...Fuego con fuego?...-decía Asuka.

-...Así es, el objetivo de la División es proteger a la humanidad, aparte de eliminar a cualquier raza que no sean humana, también los capturamos para la división, los monstruos que capturamos en la división queda a disposición del departamento de investigación y desarrollo a cargo de ella...-decía Jiro mientras Ernesta bebé el café tranquila.

-...y que hacen con los que capturan...-pregunta Asuka.

-...simples, nosotros los hacemos despojos y usamos sus cuerpos para hacer armas...Los Gears son armas hechos de partes de los monstruos que capturamos...-decía Ernesta con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Asuka se sorprendiera.

-...quieres decir que ustedes hacen armas hecho de los monstruos...-decía Asuka mientra Ernesta saca de su bolsillo de su bata, era una empuñadura sin guardia y sin hoja, tenia el llavero de un conejo.

-...Así es...para combatir con esos monstruos, creamos nuestras herramientas, los Gears para limpiar este mundo de las escorias llamadas sobrenaturales...todos los sobrenaturales tiene diferentes tipos de energías pero la mayoría están ligada a la magia...-decía Ernesta para luego hacer que la empuñadura surgiera un haz de energía carmesí y negra similar a una espada.

-...increíble...es como una espada de star war...-decía Asuka.

-...como esta, Una Demon-Gear, un sable de energía de la destrucción, hecho con el corazón de un demonio de clan bael...el corazón es llamado núcleo donde genera de forma infinita la magia...se llama Crimson blade...-decía Ernesta

-...Así es, la energía de la destrucción parece que puede desintegrar lo que sea, así es una espada que corta y desintegra lo que sea...incluso la magia misma...aparece de Crimson Blade, tengo otros tipos de espadas similares a ésta, ya que tiene diferentes atributos...-decía Ernesta.

-...vaya...hay mas armas aparte de esto...-decía Asuka.

-...Asi es, es Angel-Gear, Un pistola que dispara energía sagrada comprimida, la empuñadura esta hecho de hueso de ángel y cada balas están hecho del núcleo que es el corazón de un ángel ubicado en su recamara, sus balas sagradas pueden matar demonios de clases bajas y media, incluso capaz de herir a los de la clase alta...la energía sagrada es muy efectivas con los demonios...-decía Ernesta para luego poner el arma en la mesa.

-...increíble, todas parecen buenas armas...incluso armas de fuego...-decía Asuka haciendo que Ernesta tenga una expresión arrogante.

-...je je je vamos, Asu-chan, sigue admirando mis creaciones, yo soy la mejor cuando se trata de armas...je je je...-decía muy feliz Ernesta de ser elogiada por alguien.

-...eres increíble, para ser una genia, eres cool...-exclama Asuka haciendo que ella gire con su silla de computadora mientra ella se reía de forma infantil.

-...lo que más me gusta de esto es hacer feliz los que le gustan mis armas...sabes escuche acerca de ti y de tus poderes, quiero ver ese brazo...-decía Ernesta señalando el brazo que estaba en cabestrillo.

-...uh, esta segura?...-decía Asuka nerviosa.

-...vamos, no soy como Reaper-chan, ya que me gustan las cosas interesantes...-decía Ernesta haciendo que ella tenga que sacar su brazo del cabestrillo.

Ernesta vio el brazo de Asuka, todo el brazo derecho hasta el hombro estaba hecho de huesos negros con picos que surgía de su brazo, sus dedos eran garras afiladas.

-...ya veo, interesante, es la primera vez que veo a una híbrida con completo control de su poder...Las mayorías pierdes toda su humanidad y se convierten en monstruos...pero tu de alguna forma lograste salir convida de Demonnificacion y tiene completo control de su propio poder...si duda eres increíble Asu-chan...-decía Ernesta.

-...jejeje gracia...-decía Asuka tímida y con ligero sonrojo.

-...bueno, puedo adivinar qué viniste por un arma, verdad?...-decía Ernesta.

-...Así es...-decía Jiro para luego explicar de la situación que tenia Asuka.

-...ya veo...Así es que Asu-chan tiene que enfrentarse a Ki-chan, je je será un poco difícil ya que ella es aprendiz de Reaper-chan, ella es rango A+, ella es conocida por su ferocidad en batalla y con su espada muramasa...lo que debería preocuparte es su modo de muerte rápida...-decía Ernesta mientra se dirige a un almacén donde esta los robots haciendo armas.

Ahí Ernesta se acerca a un cuarto y sacó algunas armas.

-...modo muerte rápida?...-decía Asuka.

-...muerte rápida, es un estilo que Cruel Reaper le enseñó a Kirin, consiste en atacar a sus enemigos con intenciones asesina...intimida a su enemigo con una sed de sangre mientra ataca los puntos vitales sin darle al enemigo la oportunidad de atacar...el principal modo de pelea de kirin se basa en la velocidad...Así que sus reflejos inhumana no será suficiente para ganar a Kirin...-decía Jiro .

Pronto Asuka sintió peligro, ella se dio la vuelta y atrapó los 2 espadas cortas.

Eran 2 katana corta o Wakizashi, 2 espadas cortas de un solo filo, los filos era rojo y el otro era verde, sus empuñadura era hecho de hueso y tenían una gema incrustado en la empuñadura, pero podía sentir que palpitaba la gema.

-...buena atrapada...-decía Ernesta que venía del cuarto.

-...ESTA LOCA, CASI ME DA CON ESTO...-exclama Asuka haciendo que ella se riera.

-...je je je lo siento, es que sabía que podría atraparla ya que tu eres buenas con sus reflejos...parece que no mentía cuando dijeron que podría esquivar las ataques de Reaper-chan...-decía Ernesta mientra Asuka miraba esas 2 espadas.

-...que son esas espadas...-decía Asuka.

-...se llama Igneel y Ventus...2 espadas hecho de un dragón de 2 cabezas que pueden disparar fuego y viento...Las hojas de esta espadas están hecha de sus duras escamas, las empuñaduras hecho de sus huesos que son más duro que el acero y las joyas incrustada al empuñaduras son 2 corazones, cada uno son núcleos que genera fuego y el otro, viento...es el arma ideal para tu cuerpo ya que es hecho para la velocidad y también para los reflejos...-decía Ernesta sólo para ser abrazada por Asuka.

-...Gracia, juro que cuidares mis armas...-decía Asuka feliz.

-...je je me agrada Asu-chan...me siento feliz de poder ayudarte, espera, me olvide de algo importante...-decía Ernesta mientras un robot aparece para dar a Asuka un brazalete.

Asuka al ver eso, suelta el abraza y recibe el brazalete para ponerse, ahí vio que su brazo derecho comenzó a desaparecer los picos y sus dedos con garras desaparecía para volver como sus dedos normales, parecía un guantelete hecho de hueso negro..

-...mi brazo?...-murmura Asuka.

-...eso es mi brazalete supresor, sirve para suprimir poder de los prisioneros, con el brazalete puesto, suprime las células de trihexa hasta cierto punto, no es una cura pero es una forma de suprimir tu poder...-decía Ernesta con seriedad.

-...ya veo...gracia...-decía Asuka mirando su brazo derecho, a pesar de haber regresado a la normalidad pero no de todo.

-...debería empezar a usar su poder meno, no sabemos de sus efecto ya que probablemente si usa más poder de las células de trihexa, puede que te corrompa, así que sólo tendrá que usar sus armas para luchar...-decía Jiro.

-...entiendo...-decía Asuka para luego mirar a la Raimeiki en la mesa, ella se acercó para mirar el arma de Cruel-san.

-...Ernesta-san, es el arma de Cruel-san...-decía Asuka recogiendo la espada, eso asustó a Ernesta y a Jiro.

-...espera Asu-chan, no toque...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la espada genera electricidad para cubrir a Asuka lastimando a ella.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-ella grita de dolor de forma cómica mientras termina en el suelo carbonizada y con humo.

-... (murmuró)...que paso...-decía Asuka lastimada mientras Ernesta recoge la Raimeiki y la pone en su lugar.

-...lo siento, Raimeiki-chan no le gusta ser tocada por nadie que no sea Reaper-chan, je je al parecer yo puedo tocar a Raimeiki para hacerle unas mejoras o mantenimiento...-decía Ernesta.

-...ya veo...-decía Asuka levantándose como si nada ya que el entrenamiento de su abuelo le permitió salir de cualquier situación.

-...bien, ya tenemos las armas, ya es hora...gracias por todo Dra. Von stein...-decía Jiro.

-...si gracia por todo...-decía Asuka mientra se iba con Jiro.

-...no te preocupes, fue un placer ayudarlos, si necesitan reparar sus armas o quieren mantenimiento, no duden en venir aquí para que yo les ayuden...bye bye ...-decía Ernesta de forma juguetona para luego caminar hacia el laboratorio.

Así Asuka y Jiro se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, mientra Ernesta activó la pantalla donde mostraba el campo de entrenamiento donde lucharía Asuka.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

En las afueras del campo de entrenamiento, estaba los clases S mirando desde lejos para ver la batalla, eran izayoi y Ikki, incluso estaba los soldados y algunos reclutas como Renren.

En el campo de batalla, estaba Kirin un poco nerviosa con su sensei detrás suyo que estaba tranquilo.

-...Kirin...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...si sensei...-pregunta Kirin.

-...no te contenga...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin sonriera.

-...si sensei...-decía Kirin.

La puerta se abre siendo Asuka que tenia sus espadas lista mientra caminaba hacia Kirin.

Detrás de Asuka estaba Jiro.

Kirin al ver a Asuka, ella puso su rostro sería y camino hacia Asuka hasta estar enfrente las una por la otra.

Cruel Reaper estaba de brazo cruzados mientra Jiro se acercó a su lado para ver la pelea.

-...espero tener una buena batalla, Asuka-san...-decía Kirin mientra prepara su postura ya que la espada era muy rara, era una katana con una vaina similar a un arma de fuego.

En un parpadeo, Asuka tenía sus espadas en guardia mientra su rostro era serio.

-...Let's Dance...-murmura Asuka con una sonrisa.

Kirin sólo podía sacar lentamente su espada, era una katana de hoja roja con una empuñadura negra, era su arma, muramasa.

Pronto el conteo comenzó

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Go**

Al escuchar el último, Kirin desaparece en un destello de velocidad, en un parpadeo Asuka esquiva en cámara lenta un ataque que venía su lado ya que vio a Kirin que tenia una mirada sería.

Pero rápidamente una series de huelgas rápidas corto un poco a Asuka ya que la logró desviar toda excepto una, al parecer, había logrado cortar su mejilla dejando una ligera gota de sangre.

Asuka estaba sería mirando a Kirin.

La batalla había comenzando.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Próximo capítulo: el final de la pelea y las reunión de facciones.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Narutodx: así es amigo el capitulo mencionara la inocencia de issei y y el próximo curso de acción.**

 **Werand: los Gears es basado como quinque de Tokyo ghoul ya que la división es como Ccg pero contra los sobrenaturales.**

 **Viruz piratas: ja ja ja ja en el próximo capítulo habrá sangre y muerte de un miembro del ex harem de Iseei.**

 **Capítulo 6: Asuka vs Kirin y reunión con las facciones.**

Los sonidos de choque de espadas se escuchaba por el campo de entrenamiento, afuera del campo estaba los miembros de la división observando la pelea entre una nueva recluta contra una miembro de clase A, Asuka se encontraba teniendo problemas para seguir al ritmo de kirin.

Kirin hasta el momento no dejo de atacar, todos sus patrones de ataques eran muy variado y no dejaba un hueco en su defensa, Asuka sólo podía esquivar todos los ataques y desviar algunos ataques que iban dirigido a los puntos vitales.

Kirin con una velocidad superior, cerraba la distancia entre ella y Asuka y lo abruma con una series de huelgas rápidas.

Asuka intento retroceder mientra Kirin intento lanzar una huelga pero Asuka lanza una huelga descendente con Igneel pero Kirin se agacha rápidamente para luego lanzar una huelga ascendente pero Asuka lo bloquea con Ventus.

Kirin pronto una ráfagas de estocadas, Asuka con dificultad trata de esquivar y desviar todos los ataques.

-...es muy rápida, no me da tiempo para atacar...no podre seguir así...-pensó Asuka mientra retrocede lentamente.

-...tengo que se mas rápida y más precisa, ganaré por sensei, no puedo fallarlo...-pensó Kirin agregando más velocidad a sus ataques.

Mientra la batalla continuaba, Cruel reaper estaba tranquilo viendo la pelea con Jiro a su lado.

-...Vaya, Asuka-chan esta teniendo problema...no puede defenderse de todos los ataques de Kirin-chan...-decía Jiro.

-...era de esperar, le ordene que no se contenga...ella a mejorado mucho, ikki y yo le enseñamos nuestro estilo de espadas, así que no hay forma de que pierda...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...je je puede ser, pero aun así, no hay que subestimarla...ella viene del clan koga...-decía Jiro viendo la pelea donde Kirin hacia retroceder a Kirin.

-...entiendo, el clan koga, tiene la tradición de entrenar a sus hijos el arte shinobi...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...Así es, desde temprana edad, Asuka-chan recibió un intenso régimen de entrenamiento a la edad de 5 años por su abuelo, Hanzo koga...El resultado fue Asuka-chan a desarrollado una habilidad más fuerte...una habilidad que la mantuvo con vida en este cruel mundo...-decía Jiro con una mirada sería.

-...Precognicion...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Asuka logrará bloquear un ataque de kirin y con una huelga rápida, logró cortar un poco a Kirin, solo que le dio en la prenda.

-...Así es, una habilidad muy temida, Asuka-chan inconscientemente, esta alerta a todos momento...esa habilidad suya lo desarrolló para sobrevivir al infernal entrenamiento de Hanzo koga...Asuka-chan si fuera una humana, no habría podido esquivar el primer ataque tuya aún con la Precognicion en alerta...-decía Jiro mientra veía como Asuka lograba lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas con sus espadas con Kirin bloqueando todos los ataques con facilidad.

-...al volverse una híbrida, su habilidad de Precognicion aumentó demasiado hasta el punto de esquivar todos mis ataques...pero su habilidad tiene una debilidad...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...esa habilidad se requiere concentrar para mantener la Precognicion en batalla pero es muy difícil ya que ella pierde la concentración por el miedo...es su debilidad...-decía Jiro.

 **Con Asuka vs Kirin.**

Kirin logra esquivar los ataques de Asuka, estaba ligeramente sorprendida, ella se las arregla para luchar a pesar de que la superaba en velocidad y experiencias.

Asuka sabía bien qué está pelea, aunque no sea una verdadera pelea, todavía era peligroso ya que sufrió ligeros cortes, Kirin a pesar de ser tímida, demostró ser feroz en como ataca.

A pesar de nunca haber agarrado un arma de verdad, Asuka había practicados en el kenjutsu básico usando solo el boken, pero gracia a la Precognicion, se había arreglados para luchar con Kirin, aunque sabía que ella lo superaría al final.

Asuka sólo podía retroceder para esquivar el siguiente ataque, Kirin al ver eso, se lanza hacia Asuka con su espada lista para cortarla.

Asuka prepara sus doble espada y al ver a Kirin muy cerca, lanza una huelga rápida, Kirin en un parpadeo desaparece esquivando el ataque

-...desapareció...-Asuka pronto apretó los dientes ya que apareció una herida corte en su cintura.

Kirin había aparecido detrás de Asuka con una expresión sería con la sangre fresca en el filo de su katana.

-...Lo siento Asuka-san, pero quiero ganar para no fallar a Sensei...-murmura Kirin para lanzar una fuerte huelga con la parte no filosa de su katana, eso envío a Asuka a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo hasta rodarse mientra sus espadas queda esparcidas por el suelo lejos de ella.

El resto estaban emocionado por la pelea, Jiro sólo podía suspirar mientra Cruel reaper sólo podía estar tranquilo viendo la pelea.

Izayoi sólo se reía por como iba la pelea mientra Ikki sólo podía mirar a Asuka con piedad.

Renren estaba sería mirando la pelea.

-...esta batalla término...-murmura Kirin guardando su espada en su vaina mientra le da la espalda a Asuka y camina hacia Cruel reaper.

Asuka sólo podía mirar a la espalda de Kirin y solo podía maldecir haber sido derrotada pero se negaba a perder, le había hecho una promesa a su abuelo.

Una promesa que ella había hecho.

 **Flash back.**

Vemos a Asuka de 10 años esquivando una ráfagas de shuriken explosivos, ella lloraba comicamente mientra un anciano con bigote y barba lanzabas desde el techo.

-...vamos mi querida nieta, eso solo fue el comienzo, debes adaptar al peligro si no quiere salir herida...toma, Shuriken del amor...-exclamó el anciano lanzando más shuriken contra Asuka.

-...Buaaaa, abuelo porque tengo que pasar todo de verano esquivando cosas, viejo loco...-lloraba comicamente Asuka hasta que el shuriken detrás de la explotó haciendo que la explosión empujará a Asuka al suelo.

Estando en el suelo, Asuka mira a su abuelo que lo miraba con seriedad.

-...escucha Asuka, estoy haciendo esto por ti, porque en un futuro, no habrá paz para ti y para los que te rodea, el mundo no están tan suave cuando se trata del peligro...para sobrevivir, deber luchar y ganar...todos los koga siempre hemos luchado por una razón y esa razón es sobrevivir sin importar que tan imposible sea...para ganar, tiene que ser terca hasta mas no poder...-decía Hanzo con una sonrisa.

-...si abuelo, yo tengo un sueño, ser una heroína, también ser fuerte para no perder y poder proteger a las persona que me importa...soy una Koga...-exclama la chibi Asuka.

-...excelente determinación...nunca retroceda tu palabra...-decía Hanzo.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Levantándose con dificultad y con sangre saliendo de su cintura, Asuka miro su brazo que tenia el brazalete supresor.

Kirin se detuvo y miró a Asuka de reojo.

-...lo siento, pero soy una koga y una koga nunca se retracta, voy a ganar...aunque tenga aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...-murmura Asuka mientras su mano toca el brazalete supresor.

Esa acción tomó a Jiro y a Ernesta de sorpresa y un ligero interés en Izayoi.

-...no me diga, va a sacar el brazalete...-murmura Ernesta desde el laboratorio viendo la pantalla?

Con rapidez, Asuka se quitó el brazalete haciendo que su cuerpo estén envuelto con niebla negra.

Todo el brazo derecho de Asuka era negra con venas rojas, su ojo derecho era negro con pupilas roja, incluso las heridas que Asuka había sufrido, se regenera lo suficiente sin dejar cicatrices.

Todos los miembros de la división, incluso todo el mundo excepto Jiro y Cruel Reaper estaban con los ojos abiertos al ver a Asuka que tenia su brazo de demonio.

Pronto el brazo derecho surgía un hueso negro en forma de espada con venas rojas.

-...yo no voy a rendir!...-exclama Asuka preparando su brazo para atacar.

Kirin estaba sería mientra prepara su postura de desenvaino.

-... ** _ **Reaper style: Muerte Rápida.**_**...-murmura Kirin enviando una cantidad colosal de sed de sangre haciendo que Asuka apretara los dientes mientra veía a Kirin rodeada de cráneo envuelta de niebla negra.

Al ver a Asuka bajo el efecto, ella se lanza hacia Asuka mientra su mano toca el vaina donde estaba el gatillo para disparar.

Asuka logró disipar la ilusión y vio a Kirin enfrente suyo.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-exclama Kirin mientra su dedo toca el gatillo haciendo disparar la vaina a la espada, con la muramasa a punto de salir de la vaina.

Kirin lanza un poderoso tajo al pecho de Asuka.

Kirin abrió los ojos ya que vio que la prenda del pecho de Asuka se hace pedazo revelando una parte de una armadura de hueso negro en su pecho, la armadura estaba agrietados.

-...no puede ser...-murmura Kirin.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-exclama Asuka mientras lanza una huelga con su brazo espada contra Kirin golpeándola haciendo que ella saliera disparada y golpeara su cuerpo contra el suelo hasta rodarse.

Su prenda queda destruida revelando su ropas interior.

Asuka pronto preparó su guardia mientra veía a Kirin intentando levantarse.

Asuka estaba nerviosa hasta que escucho el grito de júbilo.

-...bien hecho, fue una excelente pelea...-exclama Renren, pronto el resto estaba exclamando por la gran pelea que tuvo.

-...interesante, esa novata si saben como luchar...-murmura Izayoi viendo la pelea con interés.

-...kirin tiene mucho que aprende todavía...-decía Ikki.

Jiro sólo podía mirar a Cruel reaper que estaba serio.

-...Asuka-chan ganó...issei.,.-murmura Jiro.

-...no...esta pelea no termina hasta que ninguna de la 2 pueda continuar...-murmura Cruel Reaper haciendo que Jiro mirara a Kirin que estaba guardando lentamente su espada, eso hizo que Jiro abriera los ojos.

-...no puede ser...no me diga que tu...-murmura Jiro mirando a Cruel Reaper con incredulidad.

Asuka estaba a punto de avanzar sólo para detenerse mientras sentía un gran dolor.

-... ** _ **Reaper Style:...Revenge Counter...**_** -murmura Kirin con sangre saliendo de su boca mientras cerraba su espada en la vaina.

Al escuchar el sonido de la espada cerrada, Asuka pronto cae boca abajo al suelo con los ojos abiertos...el daño en su pecho fue fuerte y no podía moverse

Kirin tampoco ya que cae de rodillas al suelo.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de los pasos.

-...esta pelea término, declaró un empate...-decía la voz de Cruel Reaper seguido con el estruendo de gritos de jubilos de novatos y reclutas.

Cruel Reaper se acercó a Asuka, ella tuvo que mover la cabeza para mirar a Cruel Reaper, vio esos ojos muertos y sin brillo.

-...pasaste...tienes las habilidades para ser miembro de la división...mañana a primera hora, comenzará tu entretenimiento, no llegue tarde...-decía Cruel Reaper para darle la espalda a Asuka y caminar hacia Kirin que estaba triste.

-...que sucede?...-pregunta Cruel Reaper viendo los ojos lloroso de Kirin.

-...me descuide...lo siento...-decía Kirin sólo para que Cruel Reaper le diera su gabardina negra a Kirin.

-...Souka, no importa, lo hiciste bien...vamos...te voy a hacer la cena...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin se limpie las lágrimas mientras se pone la gabardina de su sensei.

-...Hai sensei...-decía Kirin mientra sigue a Cruel Reaper para luego dedicar una sonrisa a Asuka y después seguir a su sensei.

Jiro se acercó a Asuka y le levantó a caballito.

-...felicidades, sabía que pasaría...-decía Jiro.

-...je je je gracia...aunque es doloso...-murmura Asuka mientras sus heridas se sana lo suficiente para que Asuka pueda moverse sus brazo y ponerse el brazalete.

-...je je bueno, bienvenido a la división...-decía Jiro sacando una sonrisa alegre a Asuka.

 ** **En la oficina.****

Yoshitoki Washuu había observando toda la pelea y no podía evitar sentir satisfecho por la pelea.

Levantándose de su escritorio y acercadose hacia la ventana, no podía evitar que las cosas se pondría muy interesante en la división.

 ** **En el inframundo****

En el castillo donde vivía el maou lucifer, sirzechs estaba haciendo el papeleo, se encantaba cansado y frustrado, no podía evitar suspirar debido a su incompetencia.

La situación con las facciones estaba muy tensa debido a que hubo muchas desapariciones de muchos miembros de diferentes miembros de los clanes del inframundo, también a todos los miembros de las diferentes facciones, incluso dragones habían desaparecido.

También había escuchado que Thor, el dios del trueno, fue vencido en una batalla de uno contra uno por un humano de cabello rubio, decía que lo saludaba la "División", Thor había perdido un ojo y el brazo en la pelea.

Segun lo que escuchaba, la persona que derrotó a Thor y que se quedó con el martillo destruido como botín de guerra fue Sakamaki izayoi.

Eso causó una gran conmoción en las facciones, habían tratado de reclutarlo pero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

No sólo eso, también habían hecho un esfuerzo para buscar a Iseei hyodou, el ex sekiryuutei pero no había resultado.

5 años desde la muerte de la enfermera y la desaparición de Iseei causó una terrible tensión entre las facciones y ahora la situación se ponía cada vez peor no sólo con los problemas anteriores, Qlippoth estaba nuevamente activo y el causante de que incrimino a Iseei era un demonio con la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier persona incluso copiar su personalidad, olor.

-...Iseei...espero que podamos encontrarte...Raynare y Rias te extrañan...-murmura sirzechs hasta que un sello mágico de origen yokai apareció en su escritorio.

El sello reveló la holograma de Yasaka, pero podía ver que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión triste.

-...Yasaka-dono...-murmura el pelirrojo.

-...hola sirzechs-dono, tenemos noticias...una muy importante...-decía Yasaka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...que sucede...-decía sirzechs nervioso.

-...Issei-dono, lo encontramos...pero necesitaremos reunir a todos en una reunión...tenemos información muy perturbador relacionados con la División y con Issei-dono...-decía Yasaka tomando al siscon por sorpresa.

El siscon no había esperado esto.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 6****

 ** **Próximo capítulo: la primera misión de Asuka y la muerte de Xenovia.****


	8. Chapter 7

**Werand:este capítulo tendrá 2 partes, pero será jodidamente épico como morirá xenovia amigo.**

 **Prime: gracia.**

 **AsprosZ: je je je je lo se je je**

 **Narutodx: si, ella morirá pronto.**

 **Viruz piratas: por supuesto, imagina que la división son como ccg de tokyo ghoul, joder, será una masacre si pelean las facciones con ellos. Y si, Reaper comerá su flan de coco en algún capítulo. Los que desaparecieron, algunos eran inocentes, otros no tan inocente.**

 **dark knight discord: gracia amigo jejeje**

 **Capítulo 7 : la primera misión de Asuka y la muerte de xenovia parte 1.**

 **La sede de la división (cafetería)**

La cafetería de la división era muy ruidosa, todos los miembros de la divisiones, los soldados estaban hablando de chisme y muchas cosas, alguno hablaban de la pelea entre la nueva vs la aprendiz del segador negro.

Aunque era una sorpresa que al final terminará siendo un empate, todavía no le quitaba que la pequeña pelea fuera increíble de ver.

Asuka estaba comiendo su flan de coco junto a Renren y Jiro, ahí estaban sentando en la mesa.

-...mmm, como es posible que el flan sabe tan bien...-decía Asuka disfrutando el sabor del flan.

-...je je je si, jamás me cansaré de esto...-decía Renren.

-...je je je me alegro que todos estén bien animada, disfruten con todo el contenido de su corazón...-decía Shirou que se acercó para dejar un plato de bistec con puré para Jiro.

-...gracia Shirou-san, sin duda cocina mejor...-decía Asuka haciendo reír a Shirou.

-...je je je gracia, estoy feliz de que aprecien lo que cocino...-decía Shirou.

-...gracia por el plato...-decía Jiro mientra comía.

-...bueno, es una sorpresa lo que escuché por ahí...Así que Asuka luchó al nivel de la protegida de Orcbolg...-decía Shirou.

-...Orcbolg?...-decía Asuka curiosa mientra Renren comía.

-...es un apodo que Shirou le dio a Cruel Reaper al asesinar a 70 goblins durante la misión de África, el mató a todos usando harina y una chispa de un encendedor...-decía Shirou recordando como Cruel Reaper quema vivos a todos los goblins de África.

-...Cruel-san da miedo...-murmura Asuka imaginando a Cruel Reaper tirandole harina a ella.

-...Orcbolg puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un asesino desalmado...bien, tengo que regresar a la cocina...que disfruten su cena...-decía Shirou mientra se va dejando a Asuka y al resto.

-...Así que es cierto, eres una demonio?...-decía Renren tomando a Asuka por sorpresa.

-...no de todo, pase por muchos para terminar con volverme mitad demonio, pero mientra tenga el brazalete, puedo controlar mis poderes...-decía Asuka .

-...vaya, ese poder es increíble, desearía tener poderes tan geniales...-decía Renren.

-...no te siente incómoda estando con alguien que es mitad demonio?...-decía Asuka.

-...por supuesto que no, si tu esta aquí, entonce debes tener una razón para estar en la división, además, eres una buena persona...-decía Renren moviendo su pulgar mientra le da una sonrisa.

-...Renren-san...-decía conmovida Asuka.

-...parece que te esta adaptando muy bien Asuka...-decía Jiro.

De repente se escuchó una voz fuerte que atrajo la atención de todos.

-...que quieres decir Sensei!...-

Todos incluso asuka, renren y jiro vieron a Kirin mirando a Cruel Reaper que le daba la espalda.

-...simple, te enseñe todo lo que se, no tengo nada más que enseñarte ahora Kirin, ahora todo lo que haga, dependerá sola de ti...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...es porque no pude vencer a Asuka-san...-decía Kirin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...no, la razón es porque ya no hay razón de que este de mi lado ahora, ya tiene la edad necesaria para cuidarte...tienes un gran potencial, es hora de que tu lo desarrollé sin mi...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin quisiera llorar.

Eso enojó a Asuka.

-... que crees que esta diciendo!...-decía Asuka sólo para que Jiro lo detuviera agarrando a Asuka por el hombro.

-...gozu-san...-decía Asuka sólo para que Jiro niega con su cabeza.

-...se tus intenciones, pero esto es personal para Kirin y Cruel Reaper...-decía con seriedad Jiro.

-...no...-decía Kirin haciendo que Cruel Reaper lo mirara de reojo.

-...no?...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin lo mirara con seriedad.

-...se que me enseñaste mucho, pero aun siento que no aprendí nada todavía, solo quiero estar contigo...sensei...-decía Kirin mirando el suelo.

Cruel Reaper estaba tranquilo y en silencio mientra mira a su aprendiz hasta que dio un suspiro.

-...souka, como quiera...-decía Cruel Reaper mientras abandona la cafetería dejando a Kirin muy feliz mientra lo sigue.

Asuka sólo podía sonreír, estaba feliz de que Kirin haya podido hacer que Cruel-san recapacitara.

-...Este tipo si que es reservado...parece un robot por la forma en como habla y como actúa...-comenta Renren.

-...bueno, era de esperar, Reaper es muy reservado para si mismo, solo un pequeño grupo de personas puedes hablar con el...lastima que Kirin-chan no forma parte de este grupo...-decía Jiro.

-...eh?, pero porque, no es su aprendiz...-decía Asuka.

-...si, es su aprendiz pero Reaper nunca se molestó en revelar su pasado, tampoco hablo mucho con Kirin-chan, pero ambos tiene una fuerte dinámica...-decía Jiro.

-...ya veo...-decía Asuka.

-...bueno Asuka-chan, mañana entrenará y estoy estoy seguro que Cruel Reaper te hará esforzar mucho, así que buena suerte...-decía Jiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso puso azul a Asuka.

-...espera, porque no mejor me entrena tu Gozu-san, tu parece ser una persona fuerte...-decía Asuka haciendo que Jiro desviará un poco la mirada que estaba nervioso.

-...lo siento Asuka-chan, pero Cruel Reaper es el único que tiene más conocimientos de combate y que sabes como tratar con híbridos, así que Cruel Reaper es una excelente elección pero no te preocupe, se que el no te matará por accidente, eso te puedo asegurar...-decía Jiro .

-...la forma en como me dice no me gusta para nada..Gozu-san...-decía Asuka.

-...oye te vas a comer eso...-decía Renren mirando el flan de coco sin terminar de asuka.

-...Aquí tiene...-decía desanimada Asuka pasando el plato a Renren.

así asuka tuvo la mejor noche para cenar y un buen descanso, pero el infierno llegó al día siguiente para asuka.

Comparado al entrenamiento que tuvo con su abuelo, fue un paraíso, pero ser entrenada por cruel Reaper, fue un infierno.

Cada vez que luchaba, siempre perdía su extremidad, siempre le cortaba su brazo derecho donde era la parte demoníaca pero gracia a su capacidad regenerativa, siempre crecía su brazo cada vez que lo cortaba.

Pero el dolor de ser cortada otra vez hizo que Asuka desarrollará una fuerte trauma y temor a ser cortada por reaper.

El entrenamiento consistía en controlar su poder, controlar su concentración y luchar con Cruel Reaper sin usar sus poderes y usar sus espadas Igneel y ventus.

Fue un duro entrenamiento durante los 4 días pero después mejoró, por 2 semanas, mejoró gracias al apoyo de gozu-san, Renren-san, Ernesta-san y Kirin-chan, y las deliciosas comidas de Shirou-san, había salido adelante.

 ** **Tiempo después (2 semanas después)****

En el campo de entrenamiento, se podía ver a Asuka con su brazo espada luchando con Cruel Reaper.

Cómo siempre, Cruel Reaper no dejaba de atacar sin darle a Asuka para respirar.

Asuka con seriedad lograba desviar todos los ataques con su brazo espada, ella al recibir esa clase de entrenamiento, había mejorado mucho físicamente y mejoró mucho su habilidad de precognición.

Ambos se separan para luego lanzarse y saltar para terminar con chocar sus respectivos armas, ambos mirándose la una por la otra.

-...lo tengo...-exclama Asuka lanzando su brazo espada.

Pero cruel Reaper esquiva el ataque y corta el brazo derecho haciendo que Asuka apretara los dientes mientra retrocede

Pero cruel Reaper agarro a Asuka por el cuello de su camisa y con rapidez golpea a Asuka al suelo, ante de que ella pudiera levantarse, sintió el filo de su espada en su cuello, vio a Cruel Reaper que lo miraban con aburrimiento.

-...es algo básico para ti koga, te eh dicho varias veces que la fortaleza de sus huesos negros depende de la capacidad de concentración...-decía Cruel Reaper.

Asuka se levanta mientra mira a Cruel Reaper, su brazo espada se hizo un poco mas filoso y se lanzó contra Cruel Reaper, pero Cruel Reaper lo bloquea y con una simple patada de barrido, hizo que Asuka cayera al suelo.

Asuka intento levantarse sólo para sentir el filo de su espalda en su nuca.

-...en la batalla, aveces es necesario tener una buena defensa en sus partes expuesta, un simple empuje de una espada en su nuca, muere...no te olvide...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra retrocede.

Asuka sólo podía levantarse y mirar a cruel Reaper con seriedad.

Asuka se lanzó otra vez con más rapidez, Cruel Reaper se prepara para contraatacar.

Asuka al ver eso, extiende su brazo espada para atravesar a Cruel Reaper.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía negar su cabeza y con rapidez esquiva el ataque para cortar el brazo de Asuka.

-...inútil. ...-murmura Cruel Reaper sólo para ver a Asuka sonreír mientra levanta su puño con su otro brazo para golpear a la mandíbula de Reaper haciendo retroceder mientra se le cae el anteojos.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos. Mientra Jiro sólo podía sonreír.

Asuka se levantó para mirar con incredulidad como finalmente había logrado golpear a Cruel Reaper.

-...no puedo creerlo, realmente lo hice...-decía Asuka.

-...si, .lo hice, lo hice...-celebraba feliz Asuka mientra renegera su extremidad sólo para sentir una niebla negra que envolvía a Cruel Reaper.

-...si fuera tu, no celebraría tan pronto...-decía Cruel Reaper con calma pero la electricidad negra aparecía en su espada haciendo que Asuka sudara de miedo y se ponía azul.

Ante de que la situación se iba a salir de las manos, es detenido por Shirou que traía una canasta de picni.

-...traje comida...-decía Shirou haciendo que Reaper guardará su espada y se diera la vuelta para mirar a Jiro que sonrió.

-... (suspiro)...puede descansar...a mejorado...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra camina hacia la salida dejando a Asuka que suspira de alivio.

-...que alivio...-murmura Asuka.

-...Koga...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...si Cruel-san...-decía tímida Asuka.

-...sigue así...mejoraste...-decía Cruel Reaper para luego abandonar el campo de entrenamiento dejando a una Asuka que tenia una sonrisa.

-...lo hiciste Asuka, le diste un buen golpe...-decía Renren.

-...tu crees?..-decía Asuka mientra Kirin estaba a lado de Asuka.

-...si Asuka-san, ni siquiera yo pude ser capaz de aterrizar un golpe en sensei...-decía Kirin.

-...ya veo...fue difícil pero logre, tal vez puedo seguir volviendome más fuerte mientra pueda...-decía Asuka mientra se pone su brazalete haciendo suprimir su poder.

-...bueno, vamos a celebrar su progreso en su entrenamiento...asuka debería estar feliz por tu victoria...-decía Jiro mientra Asuka sólo podía sonreír de forma alegre.

-...si...-exclama Asuka haciendo reír a sus amigas y a Jiro.

-...realmente a mejorado...pero te falta mucho que mejorar...-pensaba Jiro con seriedad ya que mañana Asuka iba a tener su primera misión.

 ** **Con cruel Reaper****

Saliendo del campo de entrenamiento, Cruel Reaper camino hasta que vio a una persona que lo esperaba.

-...oh issei-chan, me extrañaste...comiste bien?, o mataste a muchos demonios malos...vamos, dale a tu papi un abrazo...-decía un tipo muy alegre, usaba la misma ropa que Reaper, y también tenía un guante rojo.

Cruel Reaper lo miraba con aburrimiento, sabía bien quién era.

-...Furuta...-murmura Cruel Reaper con desdén al ver a su maestro, ni había esperado encontrarse con el después de 4 años.

 ** **Cambio de escena****

 ** **Inframundo (castillo de la familia gremory)****

Sirzechs sólo podía suspirar mientra podía ver a todos los miembros de la facciones y sus escoltas, todos reunidos en la mesa, había tomado mucho tiempo para tratar de reunir a los líderes para que se reuniera en un solo lugar debido a los problemas con la nueva organización.

Del grupo de los 4 maou siendo conformado por Sirzechs, serafall, ajuka y falbium, junto con Greyfia, Rias y su séquito con Sona y su propio séquito.

Por parte de los Angeles caídos, estaba Azazel, barakiel, penemue, Shemhazai y Raynare, Vali y su grupo.

Por parte del grupo estaba Yasaka junto a una mujer kitsune hitomi, la mujer tenía los ojos sin vida y las lágrimas secas.

Por parte del grupo de la facción nórdica estaba Odin y su hijo thor pero ahora podía ver que perdió un ojo ya que usaba un parche.

Por parte de la facción del cielo estaba Michael y Gabriel junto a su escolta Griselda.

En primero en hablar fue Sirzechs que estaba muy serio.

-...gracia por venir a la reunión...-decía Sirzechs con el resto asintiendo.

-...que sucede Sirzechs, seguro es importante...-decía Michael.

-...Así es, hace 2 semanas, Yasaka-dono descubrió algo muy importante con respecto a la organización de humanos llamado la División...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que todos estén serio.

Odin sólo podía fruncir el ceño mientra Thor sólo apretaba los dientes al recodar a un individuo que lo humilló.

"Debiste apuntar a la cabeza"

Era el tipo que le destrozo su martillo junto a su orgullo.

-...si se trata de la división, entonces es muy importante, tiene toda mi atención...-habló con calma Azazel.

-...bien, como todos ustedes podrán saber, últimamente hubo una series de desapariciones de muchos demonios, ángeles, Angeles caídos y yokais fuera de sus dominios, incluso hubo menos ataques de demonios callejero...la división tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones...-decía Sirzechs, eso hizo que todos se pusiera serio.

-...si eso puedo verlo...la pregunta es, como es que los humanos hayan logrados tales cosas y como descubrió que existía las razas...-decía serafall.

-...esa organización tiene miembros muy poderosos, hace 3 semanas atrás, un tipo vino de la nada en midgard y causó un gran alborotó, envíe a Thor para que controlará la situación, regreso con heridas muy grandes, resultó ser humano y aun así logra dejar a mi hijo en este estado...esa organización no debe tomarse a la ligera.,,-decía Odin.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría con la excepción de los líderes.

-...pero como es posible, debe ser una broma, no hay un humano que sea capaz de derrotar a Thor-sama, el dios del trueno..-exclama Rossweiser.

-...no miento, el que me derrotó, se llama Sakamaki Izayoi, decía llamarse "el dios de la guerra de la división", destruyó mi mjölnir y me derrotó, perdí de la forma más humillante posible...-murmura Thor al recordar la sonrisa de psicópata de Izayoi.

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba, era aterrador que una persona así podría existir hasta que Yasaka habló.

-...eso no es lo peor...-decía Yasaka con tristeza atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...Issei hyodou-dono, esta con la división...-decía Yasaka hasta que Hitomi grito.

-...Este asesino, asesinó a mi bebe a sangre fría, es un monstruo, un monstruo que nunca debió existir...-gritaba con rabia y llanto Hitomi.

Eso tomó por sorpresa nuevamente en especial Rias y Raynare.

-...Issei/issei...-murmura las 2 al enterarse de su amor.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 7****


	9. Adelantos

Adelantos de los próximos capítulos

Xenovia sólo podía caminar muy herida por los callejones oscuro, se encontraba herida después de su derrota a mano de Kirin y Asuka, y todavía era una sorpresa lo que había sucedido.

La división, era una organización de humanos que se encargaba de eliminar a todos los sobrenaturales y también ellos sabían donde esta Issei.

Kirin toudou tenía el collar de Issei, aunque Había tratado de exigirle donde esta o que le devolviera el collar, ella se había negado. Con heridas en su cuerpo, Xenovia sólo podía caminar de forma coja por la calle.

Había perdido mucha sangre y era cuestión de tiempo de que cayera inconsciente por las heridas.

Tenia que advertir a los demás, decir a Rias y las demás que había encontrado a Issei.

Xenovia miro la luz del final del callejón sólo para ver a una persona caminar en ella. Cabello negro, ojo color ámbar y otro negro con pupilas roja, una espada en la vaina y una gabardina.

Esa persona miraba a Xenovia con frialdad.

-...un enemigo de la división o Qlippoth, no, es un humano...estoy herida para luchar, pero no puedo...tengo que sobrevivir para ver a Issei..-decía Xenovia mientras invoca a Ex-duradal y Ascalon.

El sujeto del negro no se movía, pero ponía su mano en su espada.

-...Reaper Style...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

Xenovia pronto se lanzó con un grito de guerra, su vida pasaba por sus ojos, solo una persona que Xenovia quería encontrarlo y enmendar su gran error.

Una sonrisa sincera de Issei era lo que motivo a Xenovia a cubrir su cuerpo con energía sagrada ignorando el efecto negativo al ser un demonio.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh...-grita Xenovia lanzándose hacia Cruel Reaper con la intención de sobrevivir

En un parpadeo, ambos se detuvieron, ambos de espaldas con Cruel Reaper que tenia su espada afuera de la vaina.

-...Full Counter...-decía Cruel Reaper guardando la espada en su vaina.

La espalda y ambos hombros fueron cortado y surgió geiser de sangre haciendo que Xenovia empezará a caminar hasta caer boca abajo al suelo y formando un charco de sangre.

-...quien eres?...-murmura Xenovia al borde de morir.

-...ante tenia un nombre, Issei hyoudou, pero ahora soy...Cruel Reaper...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Xenovia se riera un poco mientra las lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos.

-..Issei...-decía Xenovia hasta que el brillo de sus ojos desapareciera y al final muriera.

Todos él mundo con la excepción de la división estaban sorprendido y horrorizado, issei, había disparado a hitomi en la cabeza con un arma, solo podía ver como ella caía muerta mientra Cruel Reaper seguían son inmutarse.

Rias, Raynare estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver en lo que se convirtió issei.

-...creo que ustedes parecen no entender. No me encerraron con ustedes...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientras saca su espada mientras su ojo derecho surge una flama roja. Ante de que pudiera sacar la espada y lanzarse hacia ellos, todos los clases S los sujetaron y lo forcejearon y trataron de sacarlo por la salida.

-...USTEDES ESTÁN ENCERRADO CONMIGO!...LOS EXTERMINAR A TODOS USTEDES HASTA QUE EL PLANETA NO QUEDÉ NADA DE SU MUGRIENTA EXISTENCIA!...-gritaba Reaper con toda la rabia que estuvo guardado. Nadie podía creerlo, se sentía culpable de que issei se volviera un monstruo

Fin del adelanto


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: la primera misión de Asuka y la muerte de xenovia parte 2**

 **La reunión de la facciones**

Todos estaban en silencio después de escuchar lo que dijo hitomi, no quería creerlo, issei, su amor, la persona que le unía causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, Había matado a una inocente y que ahora estaba de parte de la organización de humanos.

La mujer que había gritado, comenzó a llorar otra vez al recordar cómo su hija murió, con sólo recordarlo, lo hacía volver a llorar, Yasaka sólo podía tratar de consolar a Hitomi lo mejor que podía.

-...eso es malo...no puede ser esto peor...-decía Ajuka.

-...no, hay manera de que issei lo hiciera...-exclama Raynare haciendo que la demás enamorada de issei estuviera de acuerdo.

-...es la verdad chicas...-decía Yasaka con una expresión triste.

-...hitomi y su grupo era los mejores rastreadores que kyoto podía tener...si lo que dijo era cierto, entonce Issei-dono atacó a mi grupo y los asesinó a todos con la excepción de Hitomi...-decía Yasaka.

-...maldición...Los adverti que le escuchará, pero nunca me hicieron caso...-decía Azazel enojado haciendo que Sirzechs tuviera que bajar la cabeza.

-...si issei esta con la división junto con el humano que derrotó a Thor, eso lo hace más peligrosos esa organización, quien sabe si pueden haber más de ellos ahí...-decía Michael con seriedad, Gabriel estaba triste de saber lo que paso a issei.

-...dime hitomi san, como era issei...-pregunta Rias preocupada.

Hitomi no decía, solo podía llorar mientra Yasaka habló por ella.

-...debido a la trauma psicológica que sufrió ella, no recuerda otra cosa más que la muerte de su hija, lo siento...-decía apenada Yasaka, todos no pudieron evitar frustrarse por no conseguir aunque un poco de información de issei.

-...debido al nivel de peligro que hay en la organización, tendremos que hacer lo necesario, incluso si podemos ofrecer una invitación a unirse a las facciones...-decía Sirzechs haciendo que el resto lo mirará con seriedad.

-...no me gusta a donde va esto...-decía Azazel con seriedad.

-...no pudimos obtener mucha información por parte de un infiltrado de ese grupo que lo envíe semanas atrás ante de que Yasaka-dono recibiera la noticia, todo lo que sabemos, es que las únicas clases que podría dar pelea a los del calibre de thor, la clase S, no sabemos mucho de sus miembros y de sus habilidades, tampoco de cuanto tiempo lleva sabiendo de nosotros y que lo que hacen a los capturan, pero necesitamos saber lo más que podamos...tal vez así podamos recuperar a issei y evitar una guerra...-decía Sirzechs.

-...ya veo...Así que una alianza con los humanos, podemos decirle que nosotros junto a sekiryuutei salvamos la humanidad en muchas ocasiones y así, ellos dejará de vernos como amenaza para el mundo humano...-decía Shamhazai .

El resto no estaba seguro ya que no sabían lo que era capaz los seres humanos de la división, pero que el habló, fue Rias.

-...no creo que sea sabio que haga eso...-decía Odin con seriedad.

-...porque Odin-dono...-decía Yasaka.

-...si lo que dijo la señorita hitomi, es cierto, entonce issei ya no nos verás de la misma manera después del error de Sirzerchs, hemos fallado en proteger a los padres de issei, esa maldita espía cambia forma no sólo asesinó a los miembros del consejo del clan demoníaco, si no también mató a los padres de issei, issei de seguro nos querrás muertos al instante...-decía Odin con seriedad haciendo que todos comenzará a ver que Odin tenía razón.

-...pero tenemos a la culpable en la prisión, podemos decirle a issei la verdad y todo solucionado, issei volvería con nosotras...-decía Rias con esperanza.

-...no creo que sea posible Rias-chan...-habló serafall deprimida.

-...tiene razón, de seguro ya debe estar odiando a todos los que tenga ver que nosotros...por mucho que akeno y tu duela, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos paz para no causar problema en un futuro...-decía Barakiel causando que Rias y Akeno saliera de la reunion con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Barakiel sólo podía negar su cabeza, mientras Sirzechs sólo podía tocar su cara con sus manos, estaba muy frustrado.

-...bueno dejaremos a un lado el tema, debemos hablar de otro asunto...So-tan a descubierto algo importante...-decía Serafall muy deprimida mientras Sona se acercaba.

-...gracia Nee-sama, últimamente hubo una series de asesinatos en Kuoh, entre ellos los estudiantes que no apareció después...creemos que debe tratarse de un demonio renegado pero fue difícil...-decía Sona

-...porque?...-hablo Vali por primera vez durante la primera misión.

-...Los demonios renegados sólo devora a los humanos para sobrevivir, pero ese caso es diferentes, solo mata por deporte, mata a chicas jóvenes ya que la mayorías de las víctimas son mujeres...incluso hay un soldado de la división investigando...-decía Sona.

-...existe la posibilidad de que la división envíe a alguien para tratar con el demonio asesino serial...debemos investigar un poco...si logramos saber lo que hacen ellos y como lidia con un sobrenatural, más podemos saber de ellos...-decía Ajuka.

En ese momento alguien levantó la mano, todos pusieron sus miradas en Xenovia.

-...Xenovia...-decía kiba.

-...me ofrezco ir en esta misión...-decía Xenovia con seriedad.

-...hay alguna razón...-decía Azazel.

-...2 razones, las razones es porque tengo que protegerla a mis kohai de la academia, evitar que haya más víctimas inocentes y la segunda, tratar de averiguar donde esta issei...incluso puede que issei este por esto momento en Kuoh pero en otra parte...-decía Xenovia.

Nadie mas decía hasta que Sirzechs habló.

-...bien, Xenovia, contaremos con tu ayuda, pero en caso de que sea superada en números, debes huir como sea posible...no podemos arriesgar a que algo le pase...-decía Michael con preocupación.

-...no se preocupe Lord Michael, estaré bien, soy una orgullosa caballero, me hice una promesa de que traeré a Issei de nuevo con nosotras y no pienso fallar...-decía Xenovia con determinación.

Las demás no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la determinación de Xenovia, realmente haría que Issei volviera con ellos y así formaría la familia feliz que habían soñado.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **La división**

En el escritorio estaba Yoshitoki washuu mirando unos archivos muy seriamente, en ese momento estaba mirando las fotos de unos estudiantes asesinados y segun lo que confirmó la policía, se trataría de un asesino serial.

Pero sabía que no era así, según en la escenas de crimen, las heridas no era de armas blancas, eran heridas de garras, incluso sus cuerpos eran agujeros grandes siendo perforados por algo, también habían reporte que sus caras parecían derretida, era algo asqueroso y repulsa.

en ese preciso instante la puerta se abre revelando a Jiro que estaba serio.

-...Jiro gozu, clase S, rango 5, reportandose señor...-decía con seriedad Jiro.

-...me alegro que haya venido Jiro-kun...-decía Yoshitoki sin quitar la mirada en los archivos.

-...de que se trata señor...-decía Jiro mientra Yoshitoki le pasa la carpeta.

-...hubo una series de asesinatos y desapareciónes, un monstruo actuando como asesino serial...-decía Yoshitaki con seriedad.

-...ya veo...quiere que me haga cargo...-decía Jiro sólo para que Yoshitaki hablará.

-...no, con una misión así, creo que es perfecto para que Asuka koga tenga su primera misión, Cruel Reaper se encargará de supervisar su misión y solo podrá interferir si la situación lo requiere...-decía Yoshitoki.

-...entiendo...esos, la forma en como dejo eso cadáveres no hay duda, sus caras derretidas y las marcas de garras en la escena...debe trata tratarse del Jack, el destripador...un híbrido con células de trihexa al igual que Asuka-chan...-decía Jiro con seriedad.

Todos lo que Jiro podía ver, era las fotos de sus cuerpos hechos pedazos y sus caras derretidas.

Jack el destripador, era un híbrido capaz de hacer esas atrocidades y ahora mismo estaba por kuoh causando una ola de asesinatos.

Ahora la división era hora de purgar a los que comenten el gran pecado de matar humanos inocentes.

 **Cambio de escena**

Cruel Reaper estaba mirando de manera desdén a Furuta, su maestro que le enseño la forma más brutales de matar a los sobrenaturales, también a sobrevivir a este cruel mundo que le tocó vivir.

-...Furuta...que haces aquí?...-murmura Cruel Reaper sólo que Furuta se acercará a Cruel Reaper y colocará su brazo alrededor del cuello de Reaper.

-...que frío eres Issei-chan, solo venía para ver a Jefe washuu y de paso ver como esta mi alumno estrella...creí que estaría feliz de verme...-decía de forma alegre Furuta sólo para que Cruel Reaper con su mano, hizo alejar su cara de el.

-...es Reaper para ti, abstenerse de decir mi nombre real, es repugnante...-murmura Cruel Reaper con calma haciendo los relámpagos que surgía de la espada tomará forma en una chica hecho de rayo negro lo aleja a Furuta de Cruel sólo atacando.

-...que fría forma de decir a tu maestro...después de todos lo que enseñe, realmente no tienes corazón Issei-chan...porque eres tan kuudere..-decía con pequeñas lágrimas fingidas Furuta mientra esquiva los ataques de la chica del rayo con mucha facilidad.

-...no soy kuudere...-murmura Cruel Reaper que lo mira como desdén mientra la chica del rayo no paraba de atacar a Furuta.

-...Ingvild...-murmura Cruel reaper haciendo que la chica del rayo dejará de atacar y mirara firmemente a Cruel reaper.

-...calmate y descansa...-decía Cruel reaper acariciando la espada que estaba dentro de la vaina, la chica del rayo desaparece para regresar dentro de la espada.

-...cielo cielo, tiene una buena chica cuidandote, debería invitarme en tu boda...je je je...-decía Furuta.

-...no se podrá, es solo mi herramienta para eliminar a sobrenaturales, solo así de simple...es un arma fácil de remplazar...-decía Cruel reaper.

-...entonce te me regalas?...-decía Furuta con una sonrisa alegre.

-...no...consiguete la tuya...-decía Cruel reaper mientra se va dejando a un deprimido Furuta.

-...que triste, mi aprendíz se esta volviendo rebelde, bueno más después lo molestare para que tenga un gran harem y me de mucho nietos...-murmura Furuta mientra se dirige hacia la oficina.

Ya tenía mucho información para compartir al jefe de la división, una información que consiguió con su red de inteligencia afueras de la división.

hay un traidor que le vendía información de baja categoría al clan gremory, específicamente al maou lucifer, no sólo eso, el traidor era un padre de familia, casada con una mujer sobrenatural y tiene 2 hijos.

Esa mujer era del clan Phenex y la división ni tolerará la traición en contra la humanidad.

Sabiendo bien como terminará así, Furuta sabía bien qué el amor de un humano y un ser sobrenatural sin importar si es bueno o malo es mal visto y puede considerarse una máxima traición en la humanidad.

Y solo un verdugo estaba capacitado para hacer esa clase de misión.

El carnicero de monstruos, el segador negro de la división clase S rango número 2.

 **Cruel Reaper**

Mientra tanto, Cruel Reaper había salido del baño para lavar sus manos y su cara, cuando mira el espejo, su expresión era monótona ya que miraba en el reflejo, detrás de Cruel Reaper estaba una hermosa chica de cabello púrpura y grandes ojos naranjas que mostraba mucha inocencia.

Ella lo abrazaba por su espalda mientra lo mira con mucha preocupación.

-...estoy bien...no es necesario que me defienda...-murmura Cruel Reaper mirando el reflejo a la chica que solo podía asentir con una expresión triste.

-...no estoy enojado...solo cansado...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra la chica no hablaba pero asentía mientra mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

-...souka, tengo cosas que hacer...vamos...-murmura Reaper haciendo que la chica desaparezca del reflejo del espejo del baño, cruel Reaper sólo podía salir de la puerta del baño y dirigirse a la oficina sólo para encontrarse con Jiro.

-...oh Reaper...te buscaba...-decía Jiro.

-...que sucede?...-decía Cruel Reaper sólo para que Jiro le pasará unos archivos.

Después se leerlo, ya entendió completamente.

-...Souka...Así que en kuoh...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...asuka koga y kirin toudou irá en la misión para capturar al asesino serial, es un híbrido como asuka...tu sólo supervisará la misión para ver como lidia las 2 con esto...en caso que algo sale mal, ahí donde entrará tu...-decía Jiro.

-...entendido...entonce voy a prepararme...-decía Cruel Reaper mientra camina dejando sólo a Jiro.

Cruel Reaper estaba inexpresivo como siempre, pero podía ver una pequeña sonrisa mientra su ojo derecho surge una flama roja.

Una misión, en kuoh, llenos de seres sobrenaturales.

Era hora de cazar monstruos

 ** **Fin del capitulo 8****


	11. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: la primera misión de Asuka y la muerte de xenovia parte 3**_

 _ **La división**_

Asuka estaba en la mesa con Kirin a su lado, enfrente estaba Jiro con el pizarrón donde tiene las fotos de cadáveres y los lugares marcados.

Después de estar entrenado un rato por Jiro y Cruel Reaper, Asuka se encontraba nerviosa ya que finalmente tendría su primera misión y no sólo eso, su nueva amiga, Kirin lo acompañaría.

-...bien asuka-chan, debido a su entrenamiento que tuviste con Reaper en el manejo de sus poderes demoníaco y manejo de sus Gear, es hora de que comience a adquirir experiencia en misiones...Así que la pregunta es...-decía Jiro para poner una expresión sería.

-...esta lista?...-pregunta Jiro haciendo que Asuka tragara saliva por la tensión que había en el cuarto, pero ella puso su expresión sería.

-...por supuesto Gozu-san...siempre lista...-decía Asuka haciendo sonreír a Jiro y Kirin.

-...bien, como podrá saber, el trabajo de la división consiste únicamente en lidiar con seres sobrenaturales que busca perjudicar a los humanos, ese tipo de misiones no es algo que una persona normal como la policía pueda resolver, así que depende de nosotros para hacer este tipo de trabajo...-decía Jiro mientra le pasa un archivo con fotos de cadáveres y lugares donde hubo una escena de crimen, kirin estaba sería leyendo mientra asuka estaba sorprendida y horrorizada por los cadáveres.

-...La división eliminan seres sobrenaturales, también en algunos casos los capturamos vivos o muerto para llevarla al departamento de investigación y desarrollo...pero esa misión es muy importante y Asuka-chan...-decía Jiro apuntando con su marcador a Asuka.

-...voy a necesitar tu poderes para capturar a un híbrido de C-666...-decía Jiro sorprendiendo a Asuka.

-...espera, hay más híbrido aparte de mi...-decía Asuka sorprendida.

-...no fuiste la primera híbrida que encontramos, hay pocos híbridos de C- 666 esparcidos por el mundo, los pocos que desarrollan sus poderes más rápido...desgraciadamente, los usan para cometer atrocidades, la división los llamas a los híbridos "Variants" y tu eres una Variant, Asuka-chan...Así para que combatir contra un Variant, es necesario un Variant...-decía Jiro.

-...entiendo Gozu-san...daré mi mejor esfuerzo...-decía Asuka.

-...bien, una cosa, es necesario saber del objetivo, el Variant es Jack el destripador, un sujeto sin nombre que es un asesino serial en series que se a visto por Tokio matando mujeres jóvenes de noches, últimamente hubo de unas series de asesinatos en kuoh y la mayorías son estudiantes de la academia kuoh...según los informes que enviaron unos agentes de la división, la ubicación del asesino puede estar en un almacén abandonado cerca del muelle...tenemos a todas las fuerzas rodeando el muelle para sellar cualquier forma de escape..-decía Jiro marcandos los puntos de la ubicación.

-...quiero que tenga cuidados, creo que los informes dicta que el Variant puede llegar a tene poderes controlados, estamos tratando con un Variant de múltiples poderes...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka y kirin asienta.

-...no te preocupe Gozu-san, voy a detener esas atrocidades, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonce mi amiga miya-chan puede que estén en peligro...voy a poner fin esa ola de asesinatos...-decía Asuka haciendo sonreír a Jiro y a kirin.

-...esa determinación es digno de admirar, en un futuro llegaría a ser una excelente clase S...-decía Jiro.

-...Asuka-san es grandiosa...-pensaba Kirin

-...bien, en 2 horas nos iremos a kuoh para terminar con la misión, así que prepárense...-decía Jiro mientras Kirin asentía mientras se va dejando a Asuka que también se iba pero Jiro hablo.

-...Asuka-chan...tiene un momento...-decía Jiro atrayendo la atención de la castaña.

-...si gozu-san..-pregunta Asuka.

-...se que debe estar nerviosa, no te preocupe, con todo el entrenamiento que a recibido, estoy seguro que estará bien, además sería una perfecta oportunidad de capturar al Variant, ya que la doctora Stein hará experimento para poder hallar una cura para curarte Asuka-chan...-decía Jiro haciendo que Asuka-chan comenzará a tener esperanza.

-...entiendo gozu-san...en ese caso me esforzare aún más...-decía Asuka mientras abandona el lugar.

Jiro sólo podía sonreír de forma orgullosa por el crecimiento que mostraba Asuka, no podía evitar mirar serio a las fotos del pizarrón.

-...espero que este bien Asuka-chan...-pensaba Jiro un poco preocupado por Asuka.

 _ **Cambio de escena.**_

En una cuarto estilo japonés, se puede ver a Kirin ponerse su gabardina blanca y unos guantes, estaba en frente de la puerta con Cruel Reaper que vino para desearle buena suerte

-...Así que...esta preparando para ir a kuoh?...-decía Reaper en la cocina con su delantal puesto mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Kirin estaba preparando su espada para luego ir por la puerta.

-...si sensei, acompañare a Asuka-san a terminar en una misión...-decía Kirin a punto de salir sólo para que Cruel Reaper.

-...espera, tengo algo que darte...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra se acerca a Kirin para darle algo.

-...uh, que es sensei?...-pregunta un poco tímida Kirin.

-...me siento mejor saber que finalmente esta en una misión por tu cuenta y que tenga una amiga con quien pasar sus momento, por eso te quiero darte esto...-decía Cruel Reaper dando un collar a Kirin, era un collar de cadena con una gema azul brillante.

-...un collar...-murmura sorprendida Kirin mirando la gema azul.

-...perteneció a mi madre, fue su tesoro más preciado, ella me lo dio a mi cuando yo tenía tu edad, decía que es un collar de buena suerte...mi abuela le paso a mi madre y mi madre me lo paso a mi, ahora es tuyo, te lo has ganado...,, Kirin...-decía Cruel Reaper acariciando la cabeza de Kirin.

-...sensei...-murmura Kirin mirando el collar, nunca había esperado que su sensei le diera algo que era de mucho valor, sentía que no lo merecía pero no podía, su sensei le confío ese regalo y ella lo iba a atesorar.

-...gracia sensei, cuidaré mucho este collar...-decía Kirin con determinación.

-...bueno, debería ir ahora, el tiempo vuela...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo que Kirin asintiera mientra abandona el lugar dejando a Cruel Reaper sólo.

Cuando Kirin se fue, Cruel Reaper sólo podía suspirar mientra se dirige a un lugar.

 ** _Cambio de escena._**

Shirou se encontraba lavando los platos que había dejado en el fregadero, siendo un miembro de clase S era bueno pero también era el jefe de la cocina y se encargaba de todos los asuntos relacionados a la cocina.

Después de lavar el ultimo plato, Shirou sonrió muy satisfecho al ver todo limpio.

-...perdón por molestarte...tiene un momento?...-pregunto una voz calmada.

Shirou se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cruel Reaper que estaba en la entrada.

-...por supuesto, hace poco termine con la cocina, necesita algo, Orcbolg...-pregunto Shirou quitándose el delantal.

-...vine por el equipo que te di hace una semana atrás...-decía Cruel Reaper.

-...con que viene por el equipo de batalla original...bueno, la tengo arreglada, además mejores mucho la parte de la armadura y la máscara...debería tener mas cuidado Orcbolg...-murmura Shirou mientras sale la cocina con Cruel Reaper a su lado.

Mientra Cruel Reaper y Shirou caminaba, Cruel Reaper le explico la situación de la misión que tenía que ver con Kirin y Asuka.

Cuando llegaron al taller, Shirou saco una caja negra y le dio a Cruel Reaper, el pelinegro sin decir nada, se fue al mostrador y se saco su ropa y se puso el equipo que tenia en la caja.

-...Así que Asuka-san se fue en su primera misión con Kirin...y te enviaron para que vigilará la situación, no?...-decía Shirou sentándose mientra terminaba de reparar una maquina para hacer arroz.

-...solo puedo interferir si la situación se pone problemática, pero confío que Kirin se arregle por su cuenta...con el entrenamiento que le di a las 2, creo saldrá bien...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientras se pone su equipo.

-...ya veo...sabes, a cambiado mucho...estando con Kirin, tu aprendiz te hizo un poco más suave...ante era silencioso y solo pensaba en matar sobrenaturales todo el tiempo...te estás volviendo blando Orcbolg...-decía Shirou.

Las persianas del probador se abre revelando a Cruel Reaper con su nuevo equipo listo, era un informe negro de la división con algunas modificaciones como un peto negro sin hombreras, tenia partes de armaduras en sus brazos, en su cintura tenía colgado su katana raimeiki.

Para terminar, tiene una máscara negra de un cráneo con detalles rojos para ocultar su rostro.

-...a pasado un tiempo que no usaba su equipo original...sin duda eso da honor tu apodo Como el segador negro de la división...Orcbolg...-decía Shirou.

Cruel Reaper sólo podía recordar cómo era conocido como el segador negro de la división, el miembro más letal cuando se trataba de masacrar a seres sobrenaturales.

Su recuerdo era un hombre envuelto en manto con su espada, tenia una máscara negra de calavera y estaba sobre una pequeña montaña de cadáveres de ángeles, en su ojo derecho era una flama roja.

-...si...me sentía desnudo sin mi equipo completo...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra saca Raimeiki para luego mirar por el reflejo de la espada para mirar su rostro que tenia puesto la máscara.

Después de verse en el reflejo, Cruel Reaper guardó su espada y se dirigió a la salida.

-...gracia...-murmura Cruel Reaper para luego abandonar el taller dejando a Shirou que solo podía sonreír.

-...je je je de nada Orcbolg...-murmura Shirou para luego seguir reparando la maquina.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Muelle de kuoh**

Asuka y Kirin se encontraba en la parte más alejada del muelle, ambas estaban usando sus respectivos uniformes y sus armas lista.

Después de descender desde un helicóptero, ambas habían llegado al punto seguro del aterrizaje, ambas estaban caminando para llegar la ubicación del muelle y tener cuidado de no recibir un ataque sorpresa por parte de algún enemigo.

-...Asuka-san, esta lista...-murmura Kirin con seriedad.

-...si Kirin-chan, solo que me siento nerviosa...es mi primera misión...-murmura Asuka.

-...no te preocupe por esto, así me sentí cuando fui a una misión con sensei...al principio me sentía nerviosa pero seguí adelante y sobreviví, el entrenamiento de sensei me hizo fuerte...-decía Kirin.

-...acaso recibiste el mismo entrenamiento de Cruel-san...-murmura Asuka.

-...no, el entrenamiento que sensei me dio fue simplemente arrojarme a un nido de goblins con un cuchillo, tuve que luchar con todos para salir viva...-decía Kirin recordando esa vez que le arrancó la cabeza de un goblin y lo uso como una bola de boliche.

Asuka sólo podía mirar perturbada por lo que Cruel Reaper le hizo a Kirin.

-...no se porque ya no me sorprende lo que hizo Cruel-san...solo espero que sus entrenamiento conmigo no sea peores de lo que ya son...-murmura Asuka sólo para que Asuka sintiera una mano agarrar su hombro.

Asuka miro a Kirin que tenia una sonrisa y sus ojos sin brillo.

-... te acostumbrará...sensei todavía no termina de entrenarte la parte más difícil del entrenamiento...-decía Kirin, eso hizo que Asuka quiera gritar por la injusticia.

-...Maldición...-gritaba mentalmente Asuka.

Mientra tanto en la parte más alejada estaba Cruel Reaper en la cima de un edificio donde mostraba la vista del almacén donde estaba en el muelle, Cruel Reaper estaba usando su manto negro desgarrado con capucha puesto.

Cruel Reaper saco su espada Raimeiki y susurró.

-...calma Ingvild, se que quiere ser de utilidad para mi...-murmura Cruel Reaper acariciando su espada Gear.

Pronto detrás de Cruel Reaper aparece Ingvild abrazando a Cruel Reaper por la espalda para luego mirar a Cruel Reaper a los ojos y dando una sonrisa tierna.

-...quieres luchar, paciencia...ya tendremos nuestro turno...-murmura Cruel Reaper, Ingvild miraba a Cruel Reaper con un puchero mientra infla sus mejillas.

-...tranquila, no te remplazare, eres mi mejor herramienta, una herramienta muy preciada para mi...-decía Cruel Reaper haciendo feliz a la chica para luego abrazar a Cruel Reaper con todo el cariño.

-...Souka...yo también...te quiero...-murmura Cruel Reaper mientra se queda observando el muelle y también la luna llena.

La misión ahora ya estaba a punto de iniciar y Asuka y kirin había llegado a la ubicación del objetivo.

Sobrevivirá?

 **Fin del capitulo 9**


	12. Interludio : Cruel Reaper y Ingvild

**Ova 2: conociendo a una leviathan parte 1**

 **4 años ante**

 **Isla alimango**

Se puede ver el helicóptero que volaba por una isla de noche, ahí podría ver el humo y el fuego que había por el pueblo.

Se podría ver a 4 personas abordó, solo 3 estaban preparándose mientras el otro estaba mirando la isla con el ceño fruncido.

Todos los 4 usaban equipo de tácticos militar perteneciente de la división, 2 de ellos tenían sus armas siendo ametralladora blanco con detalles de ángeles.

2 soldados usaban equipo estándar con casco y máscara de gas color gris, el otro no usaba su casco y llevaban un rifle anti material personalizado con un equipo militar rojo

Los 2 estaban charlando alegremente mientras el otro que tenia un equipo militar negro, estaban limpiando su guadaña, tiene el cabello castaño corto y ojos color ámbar, tenia una mirada sin emociones.

-...puede creerlo, que todo este tiempo existen seres como esos ángeles y demonios y todas esa mierdas que solo se puede ver en la biblia...-decía el soldado llamado takashi.

-...si, incluso me hace difícil creer, pero es real...-decía el otro un poco tímido con el nombre de Matsuda konoe.

-...puedo apostar que hay hermosas ángeles en el cielo de forma literal, creo que con gusto me gustaría tener un ángel de novia...o una mujer demonio muy sexi..,-murmura de forma pervertida Takashi.

-...si fuera tu, mataría a estos seres repugnante ante que dejarlo ser parte de su vida cabo takashi...esos engendros no son de fiar...-murmura el castaño sin dejar de limpiar su guadaña.

Takashi sólo podía tragar saliva mientras matsuda sólo podía asentir nervioso para no enojar a su superior

-...nunca imaginé ver la isla alimango de esta forma, no es el lugar que solía recordar...-murmura el de equipo militar rojo quitándose el casco y la máscara revelando a un joven de mirada sería.

-...bueno, eso das más razón para eliminar a ellos de una vez, sólo busca destruir todos lo que ven...-murmura El castaño.

-...si capitán...gracia por aceptarme ser parte del escuadrón 2...daré lo mejor que puedo, capitán...-decía el de traje militar rojo.

-...no es necesario esforzarte demasiados Piers...-decía el castaño para luego ponerse la máscara de gas negro y casco.

-...nunca imaginé ser parte del escuadrón 2 bajo el mando del mejor miembro de la clase A, el capitán Reaper...-decía Matsuda con respeto a Reaper que estaba guardando su pistola y su guadaña.

-...si, escuché que siendo tan joven, se las arregla para llegar al rango A, supongo que los entrenamientos del especialista Furuta le dio resultado...-murmura Takashi.

Todos comenzaron a preparar sus equipos mientra veía la isla más cerca, Reaper comenzó a tocar su oreja donde tenía el codificador haciendo mostrar una pantalla holografía donde veía a un hombre anciano.

-...Central al escuadrón Reaper, me copia...-decía el anciano.

-...afirmativo central, yo Reaper, hemos llegado a tiempo a la isla, como debemos proceder...-murmura Reaper.

-...bien, como el informe decía, Isla alimango es una isla pesquera que tiene un puente conectado a una series de isla lleno de habitantes y turistas, los otros escuadrones disponibles están asegurandos los perímetros alrededor de la isla...-decía el anciano.

-...una isla en estado de cuarentena, a que estamos enfrentados...-decía Piers haciendo que el anciano muestre un video de unos seres humanoides que mataban y devoraban a los lugareños de la isla.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Takashi y Matsuda.

-...que demonio era esa cosas...-murmura Takashi.

-...Ghoul, seres infectados creado a base de magia negra que solo los nigromante puede hacer...-decía Reaper con calma.

-...Así es, esa grabación fue obtenida gracia al dron, según lo que dijo un sobreviviente, hace 5 horas atrás vinieron 2 personas sospechosas en la isla, después se desató el infierno...segun la descripciones que dio, el emblema que portaba esto 2 era de la organización llamada Qlippoth...-decía el anciano.

-...ya veo, así que sólo debemos evitar que la infección de Ghoul se propague fuera de la isla...-decía Piers.

-...Así, es posible que esto 2 sospechosos se encuentra en esta isla, para evitar que la infección se propague, debemos eliminar a los 2 junto a ellos...Si la situación se pone peor, la división no tendrá más opción que bombardear la isla para evitar la infección...-decía el anciano.

-...entiendo...ya estamos debajo de la isla, debemos bajarnos...,-decía Reaper.

-...que pasa si logramos encontrar sobrevivientes...-pregunta Matsuda.

-...Las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes puede llegar a ser escasas, pero confío que la misión salga segun lo previsto...buena suerte estaremos en contacto si la situación lo requiera...central fuera...-decía el anciano para luego cerrar la señal.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a prepararse, el helicóptero comenzó a descender mientra dejaba caer las sogas.

-...bien, todos recuerdes, los Ghoul son débiles si están sólo, pero son fuerte en grupos, su numero puede abrumarlos, además son sensibles a la granadas flash...solo le basta un disparo en la cabeza...-decía Reaper.

-...entendido capitán...-decía Piers bajando con los 2 que descendía por la soga.

Reaper también descendió por la soga hasta llegar a tierra y ver el pueblo en llamas con criaturas merodeandos por el pueblo.

Prontos comenzaron a merodear por el pueblo en ruinas mientra miraban lo que quedaba del lugar.

-...menuda mierda término el lugar.,., las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes son muy bajo, solo mira, es un pueblo fantasma...,-decía Takashi mirando las casas en ruinas.

-...tranquilo cabo Takashi, la misión principal es eliminar la fuente de la infección, así que debemos encontrar a los 2 y acabarlo...si no lo logramos pronto, la división bombardeara la isla y lo borrará del mapa junto con nosotros..,-decía Piers.

Después de llegar al centro del pueblo en cual es una puente, los 4 estaban reunido.

-...bien capitán, cuales son tus ordenes...-decía Piers preparando su pistola Gear.

-...bueno, debemos armar un equipo de 2 y separarnos, debemos encontrar sobrevivientes o pista de ellos, cabo Takashi y cabo matsuda, ustedes 2 se ocuparán en la parte norte del pueblo, Piers y yo haremos la parte del sur...-decía Reaper.

-...-entendido capitán...,-decía los 3 al unísono.

-...bien, recuerden, si la situación sale mal, avísame por radio...-decía Reaper

Pronto los 2 equipo de 2 se separaron, mientra Reaper y Piers se encontraba merodeando por la parte del sur del pueblo, ambos revisando casas por casas.

Lo único que había encontrado era rastros de sangres, cenizas y objetos de gran valores, Piers también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en encontrar cualquier rastro de sobrevivientes.

Reaper pronto llegó hasta el último hogar donde era una casa tipo hogareño, Reaper tocó la puerta pero al parecer estaba cerrado.

-...Piers, necesito una ayuda...-decía Reaper.

-...enseguida capitán...-decía Piers acercándose a lado de Reaper.

Ambos destrozaron la puerta a doble patada forzando la salida y entraron para ver la casa destruida por dentro.

Mientra medoreaba por ahí, Piers eligió el momento para hablar.

-...capitán...sabes, nunca creí tener la oportunidad de ser parte de tu unidad, eh escuchado mucho de ti y de tus hazañas.,..-decía Piers.

-...tu crees?...que tanto a escuchado de mi...-murmura Reaper mirando algunos retratos en la paredes, había uno con una familia, donde había una niña de cabello púrpura y ojos naranja.

-...se decía que era la personificación de la muerte...segun el rumor que venía de los reclutas, decía que cualquiera que se uniera siempre termina muerto...decía que Cruel Reaper es aquel que camina con la muerte a su espalda...-decía Piers mirando las partes de cocina.

-...ya veo...son rumores exagerado...por eso no da bien estar en unidades, la mayorías de las misiones siempre lo hago en solitario...-decía Reaper para acercarse a Piers.

-...no te siente ofendido por esos rumores que dan...digo, es como si te llamará engendro nacido del infierno...,-decía Piers.

-...no te preocupe por ello, tal vez ellos tenía razón en algo, yo si nací en el infierno...-decía Reaper.

Ante que de que Piers pudiera decir algo, se escucharon los sonidos de disparos, eso alertó a los 2, Reaper miro la radio.

-...Aquí Reaper, que pasa ahora?...-murmura Reaper.

-...capitán, cabo Takashi y yo estamos siendo rodeados, estamos dentro de un bar encerrados, esos monstruos nos rodean...no aguantaremos mucho, hemos logrados disminuir los pocos, pero son más...-exclama Matsuda para luego cerrar la conexión.

-...Están en problemas, debemos irnos...-decía Piers.

-...vamos Piers...probablemente esos 2 los reunieron esos Ghouls en la parte del norte...segun la cantidad de habitantes, solo era 53...-decía Reaper dejando la casa para ir a la parte del norte junto a Piers.

-...vamos capitán...-decía Piers caminando a lado de Reaper.

Cuando habían llegado a la plaza, los sonidos de disparos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte.

En este instante, Reaper es asaltado por un ghoul haciendo que Reaper cayera al suelo con el ghoul encima suyo con intención de comerle.

-...capitán...-exclama Piers sólo para ser derribado por otro ghoul.

Piers ahora se levanta para ver que estaba rodeado por 3 Ghouls, el sacaba 2 Gear tipo ángeles.

Mientras Piers estaba ocupado lidiando con los 3 ghouls, Reaper sostenía fuerte al ghoul que intentaba arrancar su cuello.

Con fuerza, se rueda del suelo para terminar encima del ghoul y sacar su arma, le colocó el cañón del Gear en su frente y disparar matándolo.

-...1...-murmura oscuramente Reaper.

Levantándose, Reaper vio a Piers que eliminó a los 2 y estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda, pero Reaper le disparó en la cabeza salvando a Piers.

-...2...-murmura Reaper consiguiendo la atención de Piers.

-...gracia por cuidarme la espalda...-decía Piers.

-...no hay de que, andando...-decía Reaper guardando su arma para luego sacar su guadaña.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar al bar donde estaba rodados de ghouls que querían entrar a la fuerza, incluso algunos ghouls tratando de subir por el techo.

-...piers, elimina a los que tratan de subir al techo, yo me haré cargo de ellos...-decía Reaper acercándose hacia los ghouls mientra le arroja la granada de luz.

-...entendido capitán...-decía Piers sacando su rifle gear tipo ángel, mientra la granada explota en una luz cegadora causando que los ghouls comenzarán a taparse sus rostros por la fuerte luz.

Reaper pronto se lanzó con su guadaña listo y con velocidad y reflejos inhumano, comenzó a masacrar a todos los ghouls que veía.

-...3,4,5,6,7,8...-murmura Reaper mientra corta a todos los que veía.

El suelo se llenaba de cadáveres cortados y mutilados y sangres en el suelo.

Reaper sin piedad masacrabas, Piers con su rifle, disparaba con precisión a los que de arriba eliminando poco a poco.

con brutalidad, Reaper le decapita para luego lanzar su guadaña contra un ghoul clavandole en al cabeza matándolo.

-...23,24...-murmura Reaper para luego sacar 2 cuchillos hecho de hechos de cruz y mojado con agua bendita.

Con rapidez mataba con movimientos rápidos y precisos para luego terminar con eliminar a la mayoría.

Aprovechando de que Reaper y Piers eliminarán a la mayorías, el cabo Takashi y Matsuda salieron para disparar a los pocos ghoul.

Con el escuadrón 2 reunidos, comenzaron la masacre contra los ghouls sobrevivientes.

 ** _Cambio de escena._**

En el bosque en el norte del pueblo, se podía ver 2 chicas, una cargaba a la otra, estaban escapando de esos 2 sujetos que fueron los responsables de convertir la isla en un infierno.

Su hermana mayor estaba herida, tenia una herida en su estómago..la chica tenía 18 años, cabello púrpura con un ahoge y ojos púrpura, usaba ropa casual pero ahora manchado de sangre.

-...resista sara, pronto saldremos de aquí...-decía la chica de cabello púrpura.

Pronto ella se asustó al escuchar unas voces.

-...puedo escucharla, la descendiente de leviathan esta aquí...-exclama una voz molesta.

-...no...-murmura cansada la chica mientra trata de aumentar más su velocidad.

Pero ya era tarde, ya que una bola de fuego golpeó a lado de la chica causando una explosión que empujó a las 2 al suelo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Los tiroteos cesaron y ahora todo era silencio, los 3 se encontraba cansado mientra Reaper sacaba su guadaña del cuerpo del monstruo.

-...por poco nos convierten en comidas de esos monstruos...-decía Takashi cansado sentándose en la puente.

-...casi tuve miedo...que bueno que el capitán y teniente Piers nos salvaron...-murmura Matsuda.

-...parece que eran los últimos ghouls que quedaban por ahí...-decía Piers.

-...no de todo...probablemente debe haber un poco...matamos a 51...solo nos queda 2 más y por no hablar de que todavía no encontramos a los 2 que debíamos eliminar...-decía Reaper acercándose al grupo.

-...no deben estar lejos...lograron hallar algo...-decía Piers a Matsuda.

-...no, no logramos encontrar señal de vida por la parte del norte, ante que pudiéramos seguir profundizar la búsqueda, fuimos emboscado por esos monstruos...-decía Matsuda.

-...fue una suerte que nos logramos refugiarnos en el bar...-decía Takashi.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, todos vieron una luz en el bosque seguro con humos.

-...esta en el bosque...debemos...espera capitán...-exclama Piers al ver a Reaper correr hacia el bosque.

-...no te preocupe, ustedes quédense ahí y contactara la central, que cancele el bombardeo...-decía Reaper dejando a Piers junto a los 2 que estaba cansado por la situación.

 **Cambio de escena.**

La chica de cabello púrpura abría un poco los ojos, estaba en el suelo con la chica en el suelo a su lado, pronto se escuchó los pasos y los gruñidos, ella vio a 2 hombres envuelto en manto con caras desgarrados, era los nigromante y estaba los 2 ghoul.

Ella se arrastró para ponerse encima de su hermana mayor adoptiva.

-...Así que esta chica es el descendiente de leviathan que Euclid-sama nos envió, nos causó problemas tratar de seguirla pero ya termino...-decía Davro enojado.

-...no hay duda, siento el poder de leviathan en ella, vamos hermano Rizevim-sama estará satisfecho por la misión..-decía Davernoch.

-...valió la pena sacrificar esa apestosa isla de humanos...vamos niña, que Rizevim-sama nos espera...-decía Davro a punto de agarrar a la chica.

La chica cerró los ojos esperando su destino.

-...por favor, quien sea, salvamos...-murmura asustada la chica de cabello púrpura.

De repente se escuchó un disparo, tanto Davernoch y la chica abrieron los ojos al ver a Davro que cae al suelo con un agujero en su cabeza.

-...Davro...-exclama Davernoch mientras la chica escucha los sonidos del paso, ahí se veía toda la oscuridad pero pronto se iluminó una pequeña luz similar a una flama roja.

-...52...-se escuchaba una voz oscura que hizo asustar a Davernoch y a la chica.

Davernoch miro al causante, envió una orden mental a los 2 ghoul que se lanzaron hacia allá.

La chica quería gritar pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que los 2 grupos fueron partido en 2 con una guadaña.

Pronto la luna iluminó el bosque mostrado a un chico envuelto con un equipo militar negro con casco negro y máscara de gas con una guadaña manchado de sangres fresca.

Su ojo derecho era iluminado con una intensa flama roja.

-...53,54...-decía el tipo.

-...maldito, quien eres...no sabes con quien te esta metiendo...-exclama furioso Davernoch.

Ante de que pudiera amenazar, Reaper saca su arma y le disparar 5 veces a la cabeza con balas de energía sagradas, fue tan rápido que el no logro verlo.

Reaper se acercó al cadáver y comenzó a disparar múltiples veces al cadáver hasta que dejó de disparar para luego sacar la guadaña y decapitar la cabeza.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la brutalidad que hizo su salvador.

-...con ese ya son 55...-decía Reaper mientra guarda su guadaña y se acercó a la chica.

-...esta bien...no esta herida...-decía Reaper.

-...quien eres...-murmura la chica queriendo conocer el nombre de su salvador.

Reaper estaba en silencio hasta que habló finamente.

-...Soy Cruel Reaper...-murmura Cruel Reaper.

-...Cruel Reaper-san...-murmura La chica mientra Reaper extendía su mano.

-...cual es tu nombre...-decía Reaper.

-...mi nombre es Julie Ainsworth...-decía Julie usando el nombre humano que le dio su familia adoptiva, aunque su verdadero nombre era Ingvild leviathan, preferiría más su nombre humano que el nombre de demonio.

Reaper y Julie se miraban mientras la luna iluminaba a los 2.

Un destino se había cumplido entre los 2 que se conocieron bajos las peores circunstancias.

 **Fin del Ova**


End file.
